Super Hero All Stars 2
by Starmix03
Summary: Full title - Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure? The Quest to Protect the Future! An evil lord is plotting to steal the future. Meanwhile, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures are going to Zawame City for vacation until they met the ToQGers. There, they encounter a mysterious monster, the Gaim Riders, and more heroes. Will the heroes protect the future?
1. Foreword

**Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure!? The Quest to Protect the Future!  
****By Starmix03  
Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure belongs to Toei. But the movie-exclusive characters belong to me.**

**Foreword**

Hello and welcome to the sequel to Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure Protect the World! Since I have received several PM's and reviews that say that the first 'movie' has positive reviews, I decided to continue the story with a sequel. And surprisingly, people are also excited for this! This movie-story will be more adventurous and... perhaps more epic. Also, the sequel also takes elements from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3, New Stage and Super Hero Taisen. Before you read the story, I will give you some facts and how I developed this story.

It took 1 year and 9 months for me to think about the plot. Since October 2013, the idea of heroes getting into separate worlds like PCAS DX 3 popped in my brain. Then I used that concept. I also wanted to use a Super Hero Taisen concept, like Gokai Red vs. Decade. Then I had the idea of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure vs. Kamen Rider Gaim.

Rough draft typing starts on Sunday, June 29 2014, and ends on Tuesday, 15 July 2014. That took 17 days, while the first 'movie' took me 4 months. Was that an academy record?

This fanfiction is intended to be viewed as a movie, so please read and imagine this as if you are watching this 'movie'. Also, please note that there are some changes in this movie. This is a crossover, and I have to check the status on the 3 currently airing shows; Kamen Rider Gaim, Ressha Sentai ToQGer, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. There are big changes in KR Gaim, since Micchy is now Zangetsu Shin and Takatora is dead. The Yggdrasill building was also covered in vines, and Zawame City is deserted in the show. But in this 'movie', everything went back to normal; Micchy temporarily turned good, Takatora got revived, and Zawame City was in normal condition, although this fic is not set in an alternate universe.

I added something extra; **bolded words are attack names and announcements **and _italic words are Ticket's train announcements and what the characters say in their minds without speaking._

Now those are the initial notes you need to know, I don't know if this will be better than the first one, but I know that you all have been waiting for this, and you guys are really excited about this, and finally the time has come. I'm sorry if this is what you wouldn't expect, a story is a story, so I used my grand imagination to make this, so don't expect hero deaths and such. The official sequel to the dream crossover has been released, today. Have fun reading! And don't forget to leave a review!

Jakarta, July 26, 2014.  
Starmix03


	2. Prologue: The Legendary Return

It was a sunny day in Hero Park. It was also crowded, because it was summer. Kids were running around and playing the attractions, adults walked with their kids and played with them too. It was a happy day, because kids had no school and adults had no work to do for a month or two. It has been one year since the event of the gathering of the Pretty Cures, Super Sentai, and Kamen Riders. Shadow Demon was defeated a year ago. And currently, most of the attractions are renovating since there are new shows for Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure. But suddenly, the sky quickly turned dark...

Everyone were puzzled why a sunny day turned into a dark and gloomy one. Soon, there were explosions everywhere. Kids cried and the adults tried to protect them. Meanwhile, there was a boy who was watching the peril scene.

"Who are you!?" shouted the young boy.

"I am Lord Titan, the King of the dark future. Now, you shall all die!" said the humongous monster which was bigger than Shadow Demon. More explosions occurred, and the boy closed his eyes. But suddenly, there were bright flashes of powers. And do you know who they were? Of course, it's all the 121 Heroes from last year's epic adventure!

"Where do you think you're aiming to?" said a familiar voice.

Yes, it's Kyoryu Red. The people looked up the Ferris wheel since all of them were standing on top of them. The boy from before gasped.

"I knew it!" he said happily.

"Who are you?" asked Titan.

Everyone started to jump down in a slow motion. But suddenly, they felt that more people had joined them! Wizard looked to the side. Surprisingly, it's the rest of the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Faiz plus Ichigo and Nigo!

"Ichigo-san?" said Wizard.

"Wizard. We are here to join you guys," said Ichigo. "Although we oppose the Heisei Riders, we will help you guys for once."

Wizard nodded. Then, on the other side, Kyoryu Red looked to the left. And he saw the Gaorangers, Hurricanegers, Abarangers, and Gorangers!

"It's you guys!" he said.

"Kyoryu Red. We'll join in too," said Akaranger.

"OK!" said Kyoryu Red happily.

Everyone landed on the ground

"If you want to know who we are..." said Akaranger.

"We are the world's greatest heroes," said Ichigo.

"Because we are..." said Heart, Wizard, and Kyoryu Red altogether.

"Super Hero All Stars!" said everyone including the new people as they posed.

"CHARGE!" commanded Cure Heart. Like a guerilla army, everyone ran like there was a war going on. Everyone prepared their weapons and start to fight the new enemy. One by one, they did that.

_(Opening: Super Hero, Let's Go! ~2014 ver.~ - Hero Music All Stars Mugen)_

"Now's your chance, Cure Heart, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kyoryu Red!" said Cure Black, DekaRed, and Kamen Rider Blade. Lastly, the 3 leaders from last year attacked the new enemy. They quickly changed into their super forms.

**"Kamen Rider..."  
****"Super Sentai..."  
****"Pretty Cure..."  
****"Super Hero... Star Shot!"**

"Nooo!" yelled Titan as he vanished. The people cheered for the heroes, and some kids waved to them. They always admired them, since they are the kids' saviors.

Meanwhile...  
"So... that's what they call Super Hero All Stars? Interesting..." said a silhouetted mysterious figure. And the silhouette walked away avoiding the victory of the heroes.


	3. Ch 1: Destroy Super Hero All Stars!

After the victory back in Hero Park, Titan vanished. But in fact, he wasn't dead. He actually faked his death. He went up to outer space. "You guys didn't make it," said Titan. "Because I'm not dead!" he continued. "Now, I will make 8 villains to defeat the heroes." Titan announced. Although there was no one up in space, he could only imagine that the heroes were listening to him. Then he started creating 8 red orbs.

"Rise, the Priests of Doom!" shouted Titan. The 8 red orbs broke like glass and inside, there was a person. Each person was a Priest or Priestess of Doom by Lord Titan's orders. Every Priest or Priestess who just came out of the orb had red eyes, and then suddenly they got awaken by Titan's powers. "My 8 Priests of Doom," said Titan to the 8 priests. "Destroy the future with me, and..."

"Destroy the Kamen Riders,"  
"Destroy the Super Sentai,"  
"Destroy the Pretty Cures,"

Finally, he announced 'the big picture',  
"Destroy Super Hero All Stars!"

And finally, the 8 orbs flew away down to earth. Once they're gone, Titan continued.  
"And Infinity, destroy him. Destroy Infinity."  
Although he wanted to destroy that hero by himself, he doesn't need any assistance from any priest. But who could Infinity be?


	4. Ch 2: Trip to Zawame City

_Pikarigaoka, 9:30 AM_

Back in Pikarigaoka, we can see an apartment. In one of the rooms, there was a girl still sleeping tight, it's Aino Megumi a.k.a Cure Lovely. And since its 9:30 in the morning already, she still wouldn't wake up. But yesterday she and her friends promised to go to Pikarigaoka Station on 10:00 as the latest time. Now she has 30 minutes to get ready, but in fact she is still in bed. Suddenly, Ribbon, the fairy went inside Megumi's window and she flew to her.

"Megumi! Megumi!" whispered Ribbon. Megumi peeked a little.

"Why are you here, Ribbon?" murmured Megumi. "Get out, I'm lazy to go anywhere today."

"Megumi, I'm serious! Your friends are waiting for you in Pikarigaoka Station! Hurry up!" commanded Ribbon. Then Ribbon checked Megumi's alarm clock, and she lended the clock to Megumi. "Look at the time!" said Ribbon. Megumi rubbed her eyes slowly and she stared at the alarm clock.

"WHAAAAT!?"

Megumi ran as fast as she can. _Hime, Yu-Yu, Iona, I'm really sorry!_, Megumi thought. Then she slowed down and panted really hard.

"What time is it?" asked Ribbon. Megumi checked her Cure Line.

"9:40, I have to hurry up!" she said. Then Megumi ran from her house to Pikarigaoka Station. The station was not so far from Megumi's house, it was only 4 kilometers far.

* * *

In Pikarigaoka Station...

"So long! When is she gonna come!?" complained a spoiled girl with huge blue hair and a lovely dress named Shirayuki Hime a.k.a Cure Princess. "I have been waiting since 7 in the morning just to book the tickets! Geez, what's taking so long!?" she grumbled.

"Calm down, Hime. We all know that Megumi is slow, so try to get used to it, at least the train is delayed by 10 minutes," said a golden-haired girl named Omori Yuko a.k.a Cure Honey. "While waiting, want some honey candy?" she suggested as she took some candies from her pocket. Hime's eyes were sparkling.

"Oh yes! A treat of patience! Thanks Yuko!" she said. Yuko smiled. "Bhut," said Hime as she chewed the honey candy. "Wherws's Ionha?" (Where's Iona?) she continued while chewing. "Oh! Iona says that she has karate training so she goes to the train by herself," answered Yuko. Suddenly,

"Girls!"

"Oh, Megumi's here!" announced Yuko happily. Although Hime's face was still cross, she was happy Megumi came.

"Megumi!" shouted Hime. Megumi went to Hime and Yuko, and she panted.

"H-Hime, I'm sorry," said Megumi half-breathing.

"Oh, how could you! Why did you wake up so late?" grumbled Hime.

"I'm sorry, I was too excited so I can't sleep," explained Megumi. Then she checked if everyone was here or not. "Hey, where's Iona?" Megumi asked.

"Karate training," replied Hime. "So she will catch up on another train." continued Yuko.

"Also, where are we going? Why do I have to end up in a train station?" asked Megumi. This is a definite surprise for her, since Hime, Yuko, and Iona planned it yesterday. The only thing that Megumi knew is that they have to gather in a train station tomorrow. Hime and Yuko stared at each other, and they giggled quietly.

"We're going to..." said Yuko.

"Zawame City!"

Megumi's face went blank after hearing 'Zawame City'. She never heard about that city. Yuko pulled out a brochure about Zawame City. "Here," she said. Once Megumi saw the cover of the brochure, which is actually the Tower of Yggdrasill Corporation, Megumi was amazed.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did they make this kind of tower!?" she said. Then she read the caption of the picture. "Yggdrasill Tower," she read out loud. "Yggdrasill? I think that's a corporation which saves humanity in Zawame City, I guess," she estimated. In fact, she was right. "Hey, why are we going here?" asked Megumi.

"Because judging by the look of the tower, I think this city will be awesome!" said Yuko.

"Hey, where's the train?" Megumi asked, again.

"You have been asking too much questions! The train has been delayed for 10 minutes! Thank god for that, since you woke up late!" answered Hime. "Delayed? Aww, man..." said Megumi.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A rainbow colored train is on its way. In order, the colors of the carts are red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. Inside the train, there were not much people: 4 men, 2 ladies, a conductor with a puppet on his hand, and a lady robot.

Everyone on the train was silent, no one was talking. Some of them were looking out of the window, wondering where they are going. Suddenly, the robot came with snacks on the wagon.

"My, why is everybody so silent?" asked the robot named Wagon.

"Nothing, we're just bored," said a woman, with short brunette hair and a yellow jacket named Mio a.k.a ToQ3.

"Where are we going? It's summer, shall we go on vacation then?" asked a spectacled man named Tokatti a.k.a ToQ2.

"Yes we are, according to Conductor!" announced Wagon.

"Really!?" said a girl in her teens, with her hair tied in pigtails named Kagura a.k.a ToQ5.

"Well that's just great." said a cool-looking man with a green jacket named Hikari a.k.a ToQ4, playing with his kendama. Suddenly, Ticket, the puppet in the conductor's hand announced which station they are arriving at.

_We will soon be arriving in Pikarigaoka Station. This station is not conquered by the Shadow Line. Thank you very much._

"Pikarigaoka, eh?" said a man with a builder's hat named Nijino Akira a.k.a ToQ6.

"I don't even know where that is. Do you know, Wagon?" asked Mio.

"No," replied Wagon. But suddenly, there was another announcement.

_Ticket here, and I forgot to tell you that... we are going to transit in Pikarigaoka! So this means that we are changing trains! We are not going to use this train to go to your destination, thank you!_

"HUH!?" said the 5 ToQGers in shock.

"T-transit!? Who says that we're gonna-" said Tokatti.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" said Kagura.

"Neither do I," said Hikari.

"I didn't do it!" said Akira.

"Me too!" said Mio. Then suddenly,

"I did!" said a voice. Everyone looked back. Yes, it was Right a.k.a ToQ1, who was sitting on the train seat like a boss, did all this mayhem.

"RIIIIGHT!" roared all the ToQGers.

Everyone was exasperated at Right, since he made the transit plan. Yesterday, he actually told Conductor and Ticket to go to Zawame City without telling his friends at midnight, until they found out today. Right wanted to fool them.

"Right! Why did you do this to us!?" shouted Akira.

"It's because I want to go to another train and experience how it feels like to be in a visible train!" explained Right.

"That's it? That's it!?" yelled Tokatti.

"Well, this train is invisible!" said Right. The ToQGers were fighting with Right while some of them were lightly slapping Right with their own hands. Suddenly, Conductor came out of his room.

"Guys, guys, guys!" shouted Conductor, who actually heard the ToQGers arguing. The ToQGers stopped fighting.

"Please stop arguing about transit, since this is the leader's choice. Thank you." said Ticket. The ToQGers stopped fighting.

"Fine," said Tokatti.

"But he still deserves to get a slap in the face!" said Kagura, although she doesn't dare to slap Right.

"Uh, guys? We're here already! Hurry up and get down! Right is taking you somewhere!" said Conductor. Kagura did an angry look at Right, and with her might, she slapped him.

"Hey!" said Right. "Let's go!"

* * *

The ToQGers went down the train. Meanwhile, Megumi saw the ToQGer train. "Whoa!" she said. "Look at that train!" Hime and Yuko saw it too.

"You're right! It's a rainbow train!" said Yuko.

_I wonder who the passengers are, _wondered Megumi.

Meanwhile, with the ToQGers...

"I will pick you guys up at your destination at 4 PM. have fun!" said Conductor.

"Please be careful!" said Ticket.

"Bye-bye!" said Wagon.

"Bye!" said the six ToQGers. They walked down the terminal. Then Hikari glanced above at the digital clock between the TV screens that showed train schedules. He looked surprised.

"Right, it's 9:57! 3 more minutes and the train will arrive! Hurry!" warned Hikari. Right looked at the clock.

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Right. Then he decided to speed up by running as fast as he can.

"Right, wait up!" said Kagura. And the others tried to catch up.

"No! The Rainbow Train is gone! Wait up! Aww man..." said Megumi. "Hime, did you book that train?"

"No, but if we're actually allowed to book that one, I would like to do that." answered Hime.

"Speaking of the train, 2 more minutes!" announced Yuko as she pointed to the digital clock.

"Yay!" said Megumi and Hime. Suddenly,

"Excuse me!"

"Huh? Did I just-" said Megumi. She checked her surroundings. In fact, there was a running man right in front of her!

"Megumi! Look out!" warned Hime as she ran to a safer place with Yuko. Megumi couldn't move, since she was focusing on the running man.

"Move out, excuse me!" shouted the man, which in fact was Right. Megumi was still staring at him until Right tripped, he screamed.

* * *

Now, the atmosphere had changed. The background turned all white, and it only focused on Megumi and Right staring at each other. In slow motion, Right was also staring at Megumi in the eyes, and vice versa. Finally, the background went back to normal, until Right finally fell down along with Megumi since they went too close to each other.

"OOF!" said Right.

"Right!" shouted the ToQGers who finally caught up.

"Megumi!" said Hime, Yuko, and Ribbon. "Are you alright?" asked Hime.

"Y-yes," replied Megumi. Right felt guilty since he tripped on a girl.

"Waaah! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!?" said Right.

Megumi sat up. "Don't worry," answered Megumi as she smiled on Right. Then she and Right stood up. "Were you from that rainbow train?"

"H-how did she know!?" whispered Tokatti in Right's ear.

"Shh..." said Right, then he faced Megumi. "Uhh... Yes we are!" replied Right.

"Really!? No way! That's awesome!" said Megumi, and then she decided to introduce herself. "My name is Megumi, Aino Megumi! Who are you?"

"I'm Right!" said Right. "Nice to meet you!" said Megumi and Right together.

"These are my friends, Shirayuki Hime and Omori Yuko. I have one more, her name is Hikawa Iona, but she will be in another train." said Megumi.

"And these are mine: Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Nijino Akira." said Right.

"Anyway, since we met by incident, shall we go together?" asked Kagura.

"Great idea!" said Right. "Where are you going?" asked Right.

"Zawame City," answered Megumi. Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura were shocked. Didn't they actually went to Zawame City back in March? Yes, they did!

"Us too!" said Right happily. "HUH!?" shouted Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura. Akira said nothing since he never went to Zawame City. Suddenly, the train to Zawame City approached. It was a shinkansen. _The train to Zawame City is now approaching, please stand behind the white line while you wait. Thank you. _The speaker said. And finally, the train arrived, and the gates opened.

"Happiness Ressha Team," said Megumi. "All aboard!" said Right.

"Yeah!" said both the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures and the ToQGers.


	5. Ch 3: Saivess

Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Right, Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira went inside the train which Hime booked. Inside was just like any other Japanese bullet trains, circular windows, comfy seats, and adjustable tables. Once the train started to move, Megumi was excited to visit Zawame City. Although from Pikarigaoka to Zawame City took only 1 hour, the ToQGers and the Pretty Cures did some stuff together. Yuko brought her lunch from the Omori Lunch Store, and since she was sitting next to Mio, she traded her lunch with Mio's lunch that Wagon made from the train. Hime and Kagura are both interested in fashion, so Hime brought some fashion magazines. Ribbon, who was acting like a stuffed doll when the girls met the ToQGers, came back to life again. She was held by Hime. Secretly, she also looked at the trendy clothes without Kagura noticing that Ribbon is a fairy. Tokatti read some books since he likes to do that, and Akira and Hikari were chatting. Hikari told Akira about Zawame City, and Akira borrowed Hikari's kendama. And lastly, Megumi is chatting with Right. One hour later, Megumi fell asleep in the train. Since Right was next to her, he saw her sleeping, and he smiled. Then Right put on a blanket for Megumi. Although it was 10 more minutes until arrival, Right can already see the Yggdrasill Tower from the train. He was amazed with it. He remembered that he was underneath the enormous tower back in March. Finally, after 10 minutes, the train stopped. This means that they had arrived.

"Megumi, Megumi," whispered Right trying to wake Megumi up. Megumi opened 1 eye.

"What?" she said.

"We're here already," replied Right.

Megumi quickly stood up. "Yay!" she yelled without noticing that there are some people still trying to get down the train.

"Shh…" warned Right.

Once they went down, the two teams had to say goodbye. "It's really fun with you guys, but we want to discover this city by ourselves. Have fun, guys!" said Megumi.

"I hope we can meet again, you guys are really fun!" replied Right.

"Bye!" said the two teams as they walked away.

* * *

As Megumi, Hime, and Yuko walked through the main entrance of Zawame, the girls were amazed.

"Wow! So this must be Zawame City, right?" said Hime. Megumi was too busy to look around at her surroundings: green trees, friendly people, and the best thing of all; music! Megumi heard some hip-hop music from an outdoor stage. There were also some youths who were energetically dancing to the music. "Wow! Look at that!" said Megumi as she paid attention to the youths.

"They're so good at dancing!" said Yuko amazed.

"And that girl!" said Hime as she points to a teenage girl with a white shirt and she had a jacket tied on her waist. She was slender and beautiful, like any other girls. It was one of Team Gaim's best dancers, Takatsukasa Mai. She and her teammate named Chucky were like a spotlight of the city. They weren't dancing for profit, but they still want the citizens to cheer up. Once the music stopped, some people, especially foreign visitors from other cities, gave applause, especially Megumi, Hime, and Yuko. Team Gaim took a bow.

"Thank you, everyone! And have a happy summer vacation!" said Chucky happily. Once Team Gaim went down the outdoor stage, Megumi decided to follow them.

"Excuse me!" she said.

"Wait!" said Ribbon. The 2 girls looked at Megumi.

"Hi there!" said Chucky friendlily.

"Hey! You guys are so good at dancing!" said Megumi. Her words praised the dancers.

"Why, thank you!" said Mai.

"May I take the stage with you guys?" asked Megumi. Mai and Chucky were confused.

"Wait, what? So you want to dance with us?" asked Chucky. Megumi nodded.

"Sorry, but we have to go back," said Mai with a bored look on her face. Once Mai and Chucky walked away, Megumi frowned.

"Please! I'm begging you!" said Megumi.

"Not now, kid!" said Mai angrily.

"Why? And where are you going?" asked Megumi. She is now in Mai's nerves. Mai was pissed.

"Will you just leave us alone!?" shouted Mai. But after that, Chucky grabbed Mai's arm.

"Hey, I think she's a visitor far from this city! So why wouldn't you just go ahead? You said that you wanted to make the visitors happy, right?" whispered Chucky on Mai's ear. In fact, Chucky was right.

"I'm sorry, kid. You must be from another city, right? Alright, we'll dance together," said Mai. There was a huge grin on Megumi's face.

Megumi, Mai, and Chucky went back. But all of a sudden, another team took over the stage, until there was more audience. It was Team Gaim's biggest rival, Team Baron. They were dancing enthusiastically.

"Oh no!" said Mai. Then she ran to the outdoor stage and quickly stopped the music.

"Stop! We want to dance too!" said Mai. "We have a visitor from another city here!" she continued. Peco, one of the dancers, took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, young lady. But this stage is occupied for Team Baron!" he said.

"How come? There's only the two of you!" said Mai, and she was right. It was only Team Baron's continuing members, Zack and Peco. The rest had left, especially the leader. Mai tried to argue again, but she couldn't. Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Stop!" said a low man voice.

In fact, it was the tall, cool-faced Kumon Kaito a.k.a Kamen Rider Baron. Zack, one of Team Baron's dancers, was surprised to see Kaito.

"Kaito! I thought you quit dancing!" he said.

"Stop fighting, I thought dancing in Zawame City is abandoned!" said Kaito.

"Abandoned!? What do you mean?" said Megumi. Kaito, who looked at Megumi for the first time, explained.

"Because of Invess," said Kaito. "Monsters who invade this city."

Megumi was half-curious. What kind of monsters? Was it like the Saiarks back in Pikarigaoka? Then, Kaito walked away, but Megumi grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, Kaito! I want to know more about Invess!" said Megumi.

Kaito looked back. "You don't have to know! You don't even come from this city!" said Kaito, and then he released himself and walked away.

"Who cares about Invess? I'll just dance anyway!" said Megumi. She took a step forward on the stage.

"Hey! Don't take our stage!" shouted Zack.

"It's my stage now!" said Megumi. Again, there was another man voice, but slightly higher.

"Stop the fight!" he said. It was Kureshima Mitsuzane a.k.a Kamen Rider Ryugen.

"Micchy!" said Mai. "But I thought…"

"No comment, please," said Micchy. Then he glanced at Megumi, with Hime and Yuko. "Ah! New visitors!" he said. This was nothing like Micchy, since his real personality is to betray everyone. But today, he has to act nice because there are visitors, and somehow, the government chose him to become a tour guide.

"Welcome to Zawame City! My name is Kureshima Mitsuzane, and my family owns that tower!" said Micchy to Yuko. He chose Yuko randomly without a reason.

"YOUR FAMILY OWNS THAT BIG TOWER!?" interrupted Hime. Micchy nodded. "That's…. amazing!" she said.

"I'm Omori Yuko!" said Yuko, and she has some extra honey candy for Micchy. "Want some honey candy?" she asked. Micchy doesn't know what to say, and he doesn't know if he can accept it or not. Without a word, Micchy took the honey candy slowly.

"Thanks, but I have to go now," said Micchy. "Already?" asked Mai. "I have to wash my clothes." he lied. "Bye! Nice to meet you, Omori!" said Micchy as he ran away. Yuko smiled.

"I like that guy," she said.

Now, we're focusing on Micchy. He was walking through the streets.

_Omori Yuko… _Micchy thought. _Get out of here. We don't want new visitors in our city… _he continued. Suddenly, he opened the wrapping of Yuko's honey candy, and he ate it. Although Micchy isn't really a fan of sweet food, he loved the candy.

"What?" he said. _This candy… is so good._ _How can that girl trick my mind just by candy? _Micchy thought.

Finally, we're back with the Pretty Cures along with Team Gaim and Baron. Ribbon screamed.

"Ribbon! What is it?" said Hime. "I… I sense a Saiark here in Zawame City!" she said.

"A Saiark in Zawame City!?" shouted Megumi. And finally, the Saiark barged in.

"Saivess!" shouted the Saiark.

Everyone had exclamation marks on their heads, and they decided to run for their lives. The citizens ran away and hide in a safer place. Now, Zawame looks like an abandoned city with no inheritors.

"Wait! Where is everybody going!?" said Megumi. The dance teams noticed this and ran away also. Zack, from Team Baron is an Armored Rider. But sadly, he didn't bring his Sengoku Driver today. So he can't transform, he just ran away with Peco to a safer place. Kaito, who heard the Saiark noticed, until he went back to the outdoor stage.

"Kaito, run away!" warned Megumi. Kaito nodded, and so he did.

"Everyone, calm down!" shouted Yuko. Until suddenly,

"Everyone, sorry to keep you waiting!" said a female voice. It was Hikawa Iona a.k.a Cure Fortune!

"Iona!" said Megumi.

"I don't get the point of Saiarks being in this city," said Iona. Suddenly, Megumi glanced at Team Gaim who was panicking to escape.

"Mai! Run away with your friends!" yelled Megumi. Mai nodded.

"Everyone, let's go to the garage!" commanded Mai. Chucky quickly escaped, with Mai. But once the 2 teammates ran, Mai decided to go back because she is curious what the girls are up to.

"You! Why is there a Saiark in Zawame!?" shouted Ribbon.

"I'm not a Saiark," said the Saiark that looks like a monster from a mysterious dimensional world. "I'm…. a Saivess!"

"Saivess?" said Glassan, Iona's fairy partner.

"Wait a minute! Isn't a Saivess a mixture of a Saiark and… an Invess!?" Megumi said while analyzing.

"You're right!" said Yuko. "I'm the Overlord Saivess, and fight with me if you can." said the Saivess. "Everyone, let's transform!" said Megumi.

Megumi's PreChanMirror opened reflecting herself, and it made a sound, especially Iona's Fortune Piano.

"Kawarunrun!"

Everyone's hairs changed, and the colors turned brighter. The Cures leap on their PreCards, until the tops and bottoms PreCards overlapped the character PreCard, and finally they pushed the cards down to the slot.

"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!" said Megumi, Hime and Yuko, as their PreCards glow inside their mirrors.  
"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony!" said Iona as she pressed the purple key thrice to the dark blue piano key.

"The big love spreading throughout the world, Cure Lovely!"  
"The blue wind dancing through the skies, Cure Princess!"  
"The light of life flourishing through the Earth, Cure Honey!"  
"The star of hope that glimmer through the sky, Cure Fortune!"

"Happiness Influx, Charged with Glee! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!"

After the transformation, the Saivess is ready to charge. In fact, Mai, who was spying on the Cures, saw their transformation.

_No way…._ Mai thought.

But suddenly, Cure Fortune glanced at Mai, she tried to hide. "Hey, were you watching us? Go to a safer place, hurry!" Fortune warned.

"I'm sorry! I'll go now!" said Mai, and then she ran away.

Fortune watched her with an angry look. Now, she's back on focusing on the Saivess. But in fact, the Saivess ran away.

"Wait!" shouted Cure Lovely. The four Cures jumped and try to attack it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the streets, Kaito was forced to run by Megumi. He had to discipline. Then he decided to call Micchy, and Kota, which is nowhere to be found.

"Hey you!" shouted Kaito to Micchy.

"What do you want?" asked Micchy.

"You must transform! This is an emergency!" Kaito said.

"Transform? Why shall I?" asked Micchy.

Kaito grunted. "Look! You see that?" said Kaito as he pointed to the Saivess. "A huge Invess!"

This was the first time Micchy saw it. He stared at it in horror. "Oh God…" he said. Finally, he made up his mind. "I'll be the hero," said Micchy. "Just for today!" he continued.

"Now where's Kazuraba?" asked Kaito. And finally, "Wait!" said a black-haired man with a business suit named Kureshima Takatora a.k.a Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin.

"Brother!" said Micchy.

"You don't deserve to be here! You wouldn't save the world with us!" yelled Takatora.

"No," said Micchy. "I'll be the hero today, I promise." said Micchy with his eyes on his brother. Takatora trusted his spoiled little brother.

"That's good," he said. "Now we must defeat that giant Invess over there." Takatora continued. But before they activate their Drivers and Lockseeds, another voice was heard.

"Everyone! I'm sorry I'm late!" he shouted. It was Kazuraba Kota a.k.a Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Kazuraba! What happened!?" yelled Kaito. "I woke up recently, and I saw the news that there was a huge Invess invading this city, so I just ran. Don't worry, I showered." explained Kota. "Now it's time," he continued. The four men activate their Lockseeds.

"Orange!"  
"Banana!"  
"Grape!"  
"Melon Energy!"

"Henshin!" said Kota, Kaito, Micchy, and Takatora. Then they put their Lockseeds on the Sengoku/Genesis Driver.

"Lock On!" said the Drivers. And Kota, Kaito, and Micchy sliced their Lockseeds on the cutting blade, while Takatora 'squeezed' his Lockseed.

"Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!"  
"Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!"  
"Hai! Grape Arms! Ryu, Hou! Ha-Ha-Ha!"  
"Soda! Melon Energy Arms!"

Now, they turned into Armored Riders, Zawame City's famous heroes. No one else knew about this except for the citizens themselves.

"Let's go! It's our stage now!" said Kamen Rider Gaim.

* * *

And finally, we're back with the ToQGers, who were in Drupers eating a glass of strawberry parfait. Right realized that a huge monster is taking over Zawame City.

"Guysh!" said Right with some fruit on his mouth. His friends look at Right. Right pointed to the Saivess. "A big monster! We have to go!" said Right. "Tokatti, you pay."

"What!?" shouted Tokatti, and the rest ran outside. Tokatti put some money on the table, and then he followed his friends.

"Emergency here, let's go!" said Right. His friends pressed the gold button on their ToQ Changers, while Akira activates his Applichanger.

_Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line while waiting!_

"ToQ Change!" said Right, Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira. "HA!"

_ToQ1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!_

After transforming, the transformed train heroes ran to the battle spot, although it's quite far.

* * *

Back in the battle of the Pretty Cures vs. the Saivess, the Cures are struggling to fight the Saivess itself.

"Everyone, let's combine our powers!" commanded Lovely.

"OK!" said Princess, Honey, and Fortune.

"**Light of Love, turn into sacred power! LovePreBrace!"  
"Light of Courage, turn into sacred power! LovePreBrace!"  
"Light of Life, turn into sacred power! Honey Baton!"  
"Light of Stars, turn into sacred power! Fortune Tambourine!"**

"**Pretty Cure, Pinky Love Shoot!"  
"Pretty Cure, Blue Happy Shoot!"  
"Pretty Cure, Sparkling Baton Attack!"  
"Pretty Cure, Starlight Ascension!"**

"**Love, return to the heavens!"  
"Courage, return to the heavens!"  
"Life, return to the heavens!"  
"Stars, return to the heavens!"**

It was just about to defeat the Saivess, until an unknown warrior sliced his belt thrice…

"**Orange Sparking!"**

Another unknown power defeated the Saivess, and it made the Pretty Cure powers pushed away because of the Orange Sparking. The Saivess was finally defeated.

"Hey! Who did this!?" shouted Lovely. Until finally, the warrior took several steps forward…


	6. Ch 4: Gaim vs Happiness Charge

"Who… are you?" asked Cure Honey. The warrior, who had orange armor and a samurai kabuto with a sliced orange visor, took several steps forward. Behind him, it was a banana-based European knight, a Chinese soldier grape warrior, and another samurai, but with a different belt on. Cure Lovely was shocked to see them. In fact, it was _them _who defeated the Saivess!

"I am this city's savior," said the orange samurai, and then he struck a pose with the Japanese horagai music as the background music. "Gaim!"

"Gai…mu?" said Fortune.

"I am Armored Rider Gaim, and you guys…" said Kamen Rider Gaim strictly. "Shall be expelled from this city!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Lovely.

"Hey, that's so mean! We're tourists from Pikarigaoka that just want to visit this city!" said Cure Princess.

"Shut up! It's our job to defeat every Invess in this city!" shouted Kamen Rider Baron.

"Invess?" said Fortune.

"Hey, that was a Saiark!" shouted Princess.

"A Saiark? What? As if it was something like an Invess! Because that is an Invess!" protested Kamen Rider Ryugen.

"You guys are just random strangers that want to defeat that Invess, but you don't belong here!" shouted Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin.

"Fight with us," said Gaim. "If you dare."

Cure Lovely was getting really angry at Gaim, why would he expel the Pretty Cures?

"Are you like the boy versions of us!?" said Fortune.

"And you must be the girly versions of us!" replied Baron.

Lovely and Gaim, who were staring at each other, took a moment of silence. And until…

"CHARGE!" commanded Lovely and Gaim.

* * *

Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu Shin ran to attack Princess, Honey, and Fortune. First off, Kamen Rider Baron wanted to attack Cure Princess. Baron summoned his Banaspear. And finally, he is ready to attack.

"Ha! I can see that you are a weak person!" judged Baron.

"What!? I had become stronger because of my friends! Power is what I want!" yelled Princess.

_Power? She wants power? _Baron thought.

"But power is also as important as friends!" she continued.

"You got it wrong! Power is the most important thing I need! I don't need any friends to team up with!" yelled Baron.

Princess grunted. _He doesn't have friends? He's a loner then? _Princess thought. "If you don't know the true meaning of friendship, take this as an advantage!" shouted Princess. She spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.

"**Princess Ball!"**

But sadly, the attack missed Baron.

"You're so weak," he said. "Take this, if you want to know the meaning of true power!" said Baron. He sliced his banana Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver thrice.

"**Banana Sparking!"**

Princess yelled, as she got pushed away by the strong energy blast.

* * *

Now, it's Cure Honey vs. Kamen Rider Ryugen. The 2 heroes ran to each other, until Ryugen said something.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"What!?" said Honey. And finally the Budou Ryuhou and the Honey Baton touched each other severely, since the two heroes are defending themselves.

"I don't like fighting with girls, I really hate it!" said Ryugen.

"Me too… I don't like fighting with other heroes," said Honey.

In fact, Ryugen was lying all the way, _I love to fight with girls, _Ryugen thought. But since Gaim heard their conversation, he warned Ryugen to not chat with Honey.

"Hey, Micchy! Stop talking with her and shoot her!" yelled Gaim. Ryugen looked at Honey and he prepared to shoot her in Gaim's orders.

"I'm sorry!" said Ryugen.

_BANG!_ Honey was pushed by Ryugen's powers.

* * *

Now, it's Cure Fortune vs. Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin. They are known for 'the good fighters'. With high kicks and punches, Fortune tried to attack Zangetsu.

_She's strong, but I'm stronger, _Zangetsu thought. Fortune then kicked Zangetsu, and it works.

"Take this!" shouted Zangetsu. He put his Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

"**1, 10, 100…. Melon Energy Charge!"**

The attack nearly hit Fortune, but it missed. She knows how to dodge.

"Missed," said Fortune.

"What?!" said Zangetsu. Then suddenly, Fortune jumped high, the she does the 'Rider Kick' kicking pose.

"Pretty Cure Kick!" she said. But now, Zangetsu dodged, and it missed again! He jumped and also does a kicking pose to Fortune. Their feet touched each other lightly, until they did a somersault. Fortune tried to punch Zangetsu's gut, but he grabbed Fortune's arm and swung it, until Fortune was pushed onto the grouond.

* * *

And finally, it's Cure Lovely vs. Kamen Rider Gaim. Before Lovely sieges, she twisted the dial on her LovePreBrace.

"**Lovely Rising Sword!"**

A sword made out of light appeared, and Lovely held it. She started to charge, and Gaim is ready to defend himself with his Daidaimaru.

"You! Why did you push away our powers? We were just about to defeat the Saiark by ourselves!" said Lovely.

"That wasn't a Saiark, that's called an Invess!" answered Gaim. Still defending with the Rising Sword and the Daidaimaru, Gaim finally hit the Rising Sword, and then they start to have a swordfight.

"You have no idea what an Invess is since you don't come from this city!" said Gaim. Lovely grunted. Then she took out her PreCards and her PreChanMirror.

"Form Change!" she said.

Lovely's PreChanMirror opened, making an untransformed reflection of Megumi.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco!"

"**Pretty Cure, Passion Dynamite! Ole!"**

Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco attack, Passion Dynamite nearly attacked Gaim, until he dodged. Suddenly, Gaim had an idea. He sliced his Orange Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver twice.

"**Orange Au Lait!"**

"Ole!" he said, until the powerful energy blast hits Lovely. The reason why he does this is because 'Ole' and 'Au Lait' sounds similar.

After all four Cures tried to fight with the Armored Riders, Lovely wouldn't give up. She and her teammates once again ran to attack the Armored Riders that are getting onto their nerves. The Armored Riders also did this, until suddenly, a powerful blast appeared right in the middle of the two teams, and the Armored Riders and the Pretty Cures got pushed away because of this.


	7. Ch 5: Gaim VS Happiness Charge VS ToQGer

"D-did you do that!?" yelled Gaim to Lovely.

"What did I do!? That wasn't me, I swear!" answered Lovely.

"Then who did!?" shouted Ryugen.

"It was us!" said a voice from above. Everyone looked up.

It was six people. They had rainbow-colored suits, and their visors are based on silver train tracks. On the top of their helmets, they had numbers on their foreheads. Their suits had some train track decorations with their respective numbers too.

"Just who are you guys!? And can you stop interrupting our fight!?" yelled Princess.

The red soldier took a step forward. "We are…"

_ToQ1! ToQ1!  
ToQ2! ToQ2!  
ToQ3! ToQ3!  
ToQ4! ToQ4!  
ToQ5! ToQ5!  
ToQ6! ToQ6!_

"Victorious Imagination!" said the six rainbow-colored soldiers in unison. "Ressha Sentai…" said the red soldier. "ToQGer!" said all six soldiers.

"Ressha Sentai… ToQGer?" said Lovely in curiosity.

"Hey! How is there more interrupters who are interrupting our fight?!" shouted Gaim.

"Who cares? I'll fight with you anyway," said ToQ1.

"Huh?" said Gaim. "Because," said ToQ1.

"You two keep on fighting, and I'll stop you guys!" he continued as he pointed to Gaim and Lovely.

"Oh, no…" said Fortune.

"All aboard!" shouted ToQ1 as his team charges.

"Guys, stop those girls!" commanded ToQ1. "While I and ToQ6 will stop this guy!" he continued. ToQ2, 3, 4, and 5 are fighting with the Pretty Cures, while ToQ6 will fight with Gaim along with ToQ1.

ToQ4 fought with Cure Lovely.

"Hey you!" he said.

"What?" said Lovely. Then ToQ4 summoned his Tunnel Ax.

"You and those guys must be heroes, right?" asked ToQ4.

"Yes," said Lovely.

"Heroes are not supposed to fight with heroes!" shouted ToQ4.

"So what!? They're our enemies for us!" answered Lovely.

"But that's unnecessary!" said ToQ4.

"You think they're heroes to you? They're not! Especially that orange guy, he's a bully!" shouted Lovely. ToQ4 grunted.

"Fine, then take this!" said Lovely as she spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.

"**Lovely Beam!"**

There were laser on Lovely's eyes, and it hit ToQ4. "Ow!" said Lovely and ToQ4. "My eyes!" said Lovely.

* * *

Now, it's Cure Princess vs. ToQ3, Cure Fortune vs. ToQ2, and Cure Honey vs. ToQ5.

"Why are they fighting with us!?" asked Fortune as she defended herself from ToQ2.

"I don't know!" said Honey.

"Because you were fighting with another hero, each of you!" shouted ToQ2.

"They're heroes? No they're not! They attacked us!" shouted Fortune.

"They're really nice, how could they attack you guys?" asked ToQ5.

"They're nice? Of course not!" shouted Princess while fighting ToQ3. She kicked ToQ3's leg.

"You know them!? How did you-"said Honey.

"Of course! We teamed up with them!" said ToQ5.

"What!?" said Princess, Honey, and Fortune.

"Then take this as an advantage!" shouted Honey.

"**Honey Teleport!"**

In a flash, Honey disappeared, and she was on the back of ToQ5.

"Hey!" said ToQ5 as she was just about to punch Honey, but Honey jumped as high as she can. "Hey! Come back here!" whined ToQ5. "I can't jump that high…"

Meanwhile, it's Fortune vs. ToQ2. Fortune is too good to beat ToQ2, but she thinks that ToQ2 is a good fighter like her, so she used her advanced fighting skills for this. "Whoa! You're so strong!" said ToQ2 avoiding the tough kicks and punches.

"I'll just shoot you, then," he continued, and he summoned his gun, trying to shoot Fortune.

* * *

Finally, it's Gaim vs. ToQ1, with a little assistance from ToQ6.

"Hey! Why are you fighting with me for no reason?" said Gaim.

"It's because you were fighting with another heroine team from out of this city, was I right?" asked ToQ1.

"We're not supposed to fight with heroes, I thought they're supposed to do teamwork!" he continued. Gaim grunted.

"I don't care! At least that girl is my biggest enemy, and you're getting on my nerves! Take this then!" said Gaim as he unlocked a Lockseed.

"Pine!" said the Pine Lockseed, and then Gaim set it his Sengoku Driver, "Lock On! Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!" said the Sengoku Driver.

Gaim is now in his Pine Arms form. He attacked ToQ6, and his injury was a little too deep.

"ToQ6! I'll heal you, I swear!" shouted ToQ1. ToQ6 took several steps backward, but unfortunately he is on for a challenge versus Baron.

"I attacked your friend," said Gaim. "And now I'll attack you!" he continued. ToQ1 gasped. But suddenly…

"Don't!" shouted Lovely as she ran towards Gaim and ToQ1.

"You again?" asked Gaim.

"Fight with me instead," said Lovely. Gaim tried to attack Lovely, but she jumped really high in the air.

"How am I supposed to attack you then!?" yelled Gaim from the ground. In fact, Lovely tricked Gaim.

Finally, the three superhero teams are in their positions with their teammates.

"Everyone, let's attack those armored heroes and those heroines!" commanded ToQ1 to his teammates.

"Everyone, let's attack Gaim and ToQ1's team!" commanded Lovely.

"Everyone, let's destroy ToQ1 and Cure Lovely's teams!" commanded Gaim.

And finally, the three leaders ran to each other, with their teammates behind them. Oddly, there were energy orbs surrounding them, and the three teams scream until Gaim, Lovely, and ToQ1 punched each other until suddenly…. _BOOM! _An explosion occurs.


	8. Ch 6: Henshin! Round 2

After the explosion, everyone got automatically untransformed. In fact, they got overpowered. The world was filled with smoke and dust, and the heroes couldn't see a thing. Meanwhile, an untransformed Kota opened his eyes slowly, and he realized that his vision is all smoky.

"What?" he murmured. "This can't be right,"

Kota slowly stood up, and his vision started to become clearer. In fact, he found his friends lying on the ground. Kota gasped. "Kaito! Micchy! Takatora!" said Kota, and then he ran to Kaito to check if he's alive or not. "Kaito, are you alive? Wake up!" whispered Kota. Kaito opened his eyes slowly, and then he lightly pushed Kota away.

"I don't need your assistance," said Kaito.

Meanwhile, Megumi also stood up, and she saw Kota and all his friends already stood up. She violently ran to Kota.

"YOU!" she shouted, and then Kota fell down.

"W-what?" asked Kota.

"You must be Armored Rider Gaim, are you!?" shouted Megumi.

"Yes," answered Kota. "And hey! You're that pink-haired heroine, are you!?"

"Of course!" answered Megumi in rage. Then Kota stood up again and he fought with Megumi by pushing each other with their palms. They were shouting and grunting.

"Never mess with an adult! You're younger than me!" shouted Kota as he tried to push Megumi away.

"I don't care about age! You're only 18!" shouted Megumi as she estimated Kota's age.

"Hey, I'm 21!" replied Kota, correcting Megumi.

"What!?" said Megumi.

Suddenly, someone came to stop the fight. "Stop it!" shouted the voice. It was the untransformed ToQ1, Right! Kota and Megumi saw him.

"RIGHT!?" shouted the two people.

"Seriously, just stop the fight!" said Right. Megumi ran to Right.

"Right! Get out of here, it's dangerous! I have been attacked by this person and a train soldier!" warned Megumi as she pointed to Kota. Honestly, during the battle, the Pretty Cures didn't know who the ToQGers' real identities were. Now, it's time for Right to reveal who he really is.

"Megumi," said Right. "I'm the train soldier." he continued solemnly as he revealed himself that he is ToQ1 by showing his ToQ Changer. Megumi was shocked. Right, her new best friend, is actually the red train soldier that she fought with before?

"THAT WAS YOU!?" shouted Megumi.

"Yes," answered Right.

"I'm sorry I fought with you! I didn't know you were ToQ1!" said Megumi trying to apologize quickly.

"That's alright! At least we didn't get hurt, right?" said Right with a smile on his face, but the smile faded and his face turned serious. "And you," said Right to Kota.

"It's me. I can't believe you actually forgot who the ToQGers are." he continued. Kota was also shocked.

"Oh my god… How can I not remember!?" shouted Kota.

"You know him!?" asked Megumi. Kota did a quick glance at Megumi.

"What do you think!? We fought together once!" explained Kota. "So… that person is your friend!?" asked Megumi to Right.

"Yes," replied Right. "And can you please apologize to Kota?" he continued.

"Never!" said Kota.

"I hate him!" said Megumi.

"Why not a little self-introduction?" suggested Tokatti, with his friends behind him.

"Tokatti's here too!?" said Megumi.

"Guys," said Right. "Do it."

Megumi and Kota stared at each other with angry looks on their faces.

"The name's Kazuraba Kota, and I'm not only a person," said Kota.

"Aino Megumi," said Megumi.

"And it's not nice to meet you!" said Kota and Megumi in unison, then they stopped looking at each other.

"Guys…" said Right with sweat on his head.

"Anyway, what happened to us? Why did we detransform?" asked Hime.

"We got overpowered," explained Micchy. There was an awkward moment of silence, until Megumi and Kota decided to fight again.

"I can show you that we Armored Riders are stronger than you guys, whatever it's called!" said Kota. Megumi was offended.

"We Pretty Cures have more skill in fighting rather than Riders! You can't even jump as high as us!" protested Megumi.

"Pretty Cure? Ha, that's a silly name!" said Kota, and he meant it.

"GUYS!" shouted Right trying to stop the fight. "Could you please stop fighting? It's not like who's stronger than anyone! But what about your future? Would you keep on fighting in the future?" asked Right. But suddenly…

"The future is going to be the worst one yet!"

The three superhero teams looked up to the sky. And finally, 8 reddish-black energy blasts fell from the sky. Once it touched the ground, it made huge explosions. It was so strong that it nearly blew the heroes away. After all 8 energy blasts landed in Zawame City, they were actually villains. One with Sengoku apparel, one with huge black wings, a pair of evil twins, one that looks like a sea serpent, one with a black fedora, one with goggles, and one with a shotgun.

"Who are you guys!?" asked Kota.

"We're the 8 Priests of Doom," said the samurai-looking villain.

"And we're here to destroy the future!" he continued.

"What!? I don't understand!" shouted Hime.

"What future? And why are you doing this to us?" asked Kaito acting brave.

"The future that you guys have been waiting for," said the sea serpent.

"What?" said Mio.

"Let me explain. You're future is obviously a good one, but today, we're going to destroy it," said the female twin. "And your dreams will be crushed into pieces!" said the male twin.

"What? Why? Why would you do this to us?" asked Takatora. _Yggdrasill in the future will be better than the one right now, _wondered Takatora.

"No way…" said Right.

"We're going to stop you!" said Iona.

"And our futures will be restored!" said Kagura bravely.

The three superhero teams were just about to transform, until suddenly…

"Stop it!" said a female voice.

"Huh?" said Megumi, and she, with Kota and Right, looked back.

"WHAAAT!?" said the three leaders in unison. In fact, the person who said that was last year's leader, Aida Mana a.k.a Cure Heart!

"Mana!?" shouted Megumi.

"Haruto!?" shouted Kota.

"It's you!" said Right. In fact, Mana was with Souma Haruto a.k.a Kamen Rider Wizard and Kiryu Daigo a.k.a Kyoryu Red!

"Mana! Stay away from them!" warned Megumi.

"Why? They're my friends!" said Mana.

"Huh!?" said Megumi.

Yes, Mana met Haruto last year accidentally, along with Daigo. Now, they had joined forces with other Super Sentai, Pretty Cure, and Kamen Rider teams, and now, they're back for another mission.

"Kamen Riders and Pretty Cures are not supposed to fight," explained Haruto.

"And the Sentai too!" said Daigo.

"Wait, so why are you guys here?" asked Yuko.

"Because we heard of them," answered Mana pointing to the villains.

"And we're here to stop them!" she continued.

"Huh?" said the sea serpent.

"How can you stop us with the 17 of you?" he continued.

"We're not the only ones here," said Daigo.

"What!?" said Kota.

"We have one entire team!" said Haruto sarcastically.

"Mana, do the honor," he continued. Mana took an extremely deep breath. "EVERYONE!" she yelled.

There was a moment of silence, until Megumi heard some stomping footsteps. Right saw young men in motorcycles, and Kota saw teenage girls running. This must be 'the entire team' that Haruto was talking about. Then, the three leaders also saw a red floating pirate ship from above, until its anchor fell. No matter what, they were surrounded by other youths, who were actually the rest of the entire Super Hero All Stars team!

After everybody gathered, the winged villain spoke up.

"So this is what you call your entire team?" she said.

"Yes," answered Mana. Kota, Megumi, and Right were speechless. So this is what they were talking about? A really huge number of people who are all superheroes? Kota still didn't believe.

"So…" he said.

Finally, the samurai villain interrupted. "Stop what you're thinking! At least we still want to destroy the future!" he said. "And by the way, do you know Infinity?" he asked.

"Infinity? Are you talking about my Infinity Ring?" said Haruto.

"Who's Infinity!?" said Daigo.

"Infinity is a legendary warrior that Lord Titan wants to destroy!" said the villain with goggles.

"Lord Titan?" said Iona.

"Our boss," said the villain with the shotgun.

Suddenly, "We wouldn't let your hands on Infinity and the future!" said Kota.

"Whoever Infinity is, this is… The Quest to Protect the Future!"

"The Quest to Protect the Future?" said Megumi. "You're just making things up!" she continued.

"Taking the future into a worst one is unforgivable!" Kota continued. "And for that, we'll transform to stop you!" he said. "Everyone, let's do it!" commanded Kota. The entire team agreed.

* * *

"Rider… Henshin!" said Takeshi and Hayato.  
"Go!" said Tsuyoshi, Akira, Daita, Peggy, and Kenji.  
"Henshin!" said Yusuke.  
"Henshin!" said Shouichi, Makoto, and Ryo.  
"Gao Access! HA!" said Kakeru, Gaku, Kai, Sotaro, Sae, and Tsukumaro.  
"Henshin!" said Shinji and Ren.  
"Ninpuu, Shinobi Change!" said Yousuke, Nanami, and Kouta.  
"Jinrai, Shinobi Change!" said Ikkou and Isshuu.  
"Henshin!" said Takumi, Masato, and Shuji.  
"Bakuryuu Change!" said Ryouga, Yukito, Ranru, and Asuka.  
"Henshin!" said Kazuma, Sakuya, Hajime, and Mutsuki.  
"Dual Aurora Wave!" said Nagisa and Honoka.  
"Emergency, Dekaranger!" said Ban, Hoji, Sen-chan, Jasmine, and Umeko.  
"Emergency, DekaBreak!" said Tetsu.  
"Henshin!" said Hitoshi, Iori, Zaomaru, and Tomizo.  
"Luminous, Shining Stream!" said Hikari.  
"Maagi Magi Magiro!" said Kai, Tsubasa, Urara, Houka, and Makito.  
"Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" said Hikaru.  
"Henshin!" said Souji, Arata, Shun, and Sou.  
"Dual Spiritual Power!" said Saki and Mai.  
"Boukenger, Start Up!" said Satoru, Masumi, Souta, Natsuki, and Sakura.  
"GoGo Changer, Start Up!" said Eiji.  
"Henshin!" said Ryotaro and Yuto.  
"Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" said Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen.  
"Boil! Power of the Beasts!" said Jan, Ran, and Retsu. "Beast On!" said Gou and Ken.  
"Henshin!" said Wataru and Keisuke.  
"Skyrose Translate!" said Kurumi.  
"Change Soul, Set!" said Sosuke, Renn, Saki, Hanto, and Gunpei. "Let's Go-On!" said Hiroto and Miu.  
"Henshin!" said Tsukasa and Daiki.  
"Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up!" said Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna.  
"Shodophone, Ippitsu Sojo!" said Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha. "Ikkan Kenjo!" said Genta.  
"Henshin!" said Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu.  
"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!" said Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri.  
"Change Card, Tensou!" said Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde.  
"Henshin!" said Eiji and Akira.  
"Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" said Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako.  
"Gokai Change!" said Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai.  
"Henshin!" said Gentaro and Ryusei.  
"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!" said Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika.  
"Let's Morphin!" said Hiromu, Ryuuji, Yoko, Masato, and J.  
"Henshin!" said Haruto and Kousuke.  
"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" said Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto.  
"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" said Aguri.  
"Brave In! Kyoryu Change!" said Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, and Utchi.  
"Henshin!" said Kota, Kaito, Mitsuzane, and Takatora.  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!" said Megumi, Hime, and Yuko.  
"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony!" said Iona.  
"ToQ Change!" said Right, Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira.

* * *

"The five of us are Goranger!"  
"Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger!"  
"Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger!"  
"Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows… Facing the light, slicing the light. Lightning Speed Gouraiger revealed!"  
"The Violent Dino Guts! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"  
"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"  
"Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the Mahou Family! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"  
"Endless Bouken Spirits! GoGo Sentai Boukenger!"  
"Our blazing Geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!"  
"Persevering on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"  
"The Samurai Sentai authorized by divine providence... Shinkenger, Go Forth!"  
"Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty... Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"  
"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"  
"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!"  
"The strongest and bravest in history! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"  
"Victorious Imagination! Ressha Sentai ToQGer!"

* * *

"Kamen Rider… Ichigo!"  
"Kamen Rider… Nigo!"  
"A New Hero, A New Legend"  
"Awaken the soul."  
"Those who don't fight won't survive!"  
"Open your eyes for the next Faiz."  
"Now your power is at its peak!"  
"Hit the beat, keep the beat!"  
"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything."  
"I… have arrived!"  
"Alright! Go, Kiva!"  
"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that! "  
"Now, count up you sins!"  
"Everyone, I'll protect everything!"  
"Space is Heeeere! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!"  
"Now, it's Showtime!"  
"It's my stage now!"

* * *

"Futari wa Pretty Cure!"  
"The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!"  
"Futari wa Pretty Cure!"  
"Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"  
"The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose!"  
"Let's! Pretty Cure!"  
"HeartCatch Pretty Cure!"  
"Deliver, our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"  
"The 5 lights that guides us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!"  
"Resonate, the Heartbeat of Love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure"  
"Happiness Influx, Charged with Glee! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!"

* * *

"With infinite power and infinite eternity! We are..." said Kamen Rider Gaim  
"Super Hero All Stars!" said everyone as they striked their final poses.


	9. Ch 7: Divide and Conquer

After seconds of group posing, Gaim didn't realize that he actually said those words from before.

"W-what? Super Hero All Stars?" said Gaim.

"What in the world is that?" said ToQ1.

"And what are we doing?" said Cure Lovely, then the three leaders looked back, and they saw a whole pile of superheroes, finished posing.

"WHAT!?" said the three leaders.

"That's a lot of heroes! There are one, two, three," said Lovely as she counts how many heroes there were.

"Stop what you're doing!" said the samurai villain. "So this is Super Hero All Stars, eh?"

"Ha! How can a pile of people can defeat us, the strong priests?" said the sea serpent.

"No matter what," said Cure Heart. "The future will be saved by us!"

"Yes! And this is our chance to protect the future," said Gaim. "Because this is The Quest to Protect the Future!"

"Well, well. You're up for a challenge then!" said the villain with goggles.

"We will send you to The 7 Worlds of Doom, made by us," explained the samurai. "And we'll see if you can escape it or not! If you can, you're strong, but if you can't you're weak!"

"Now, let the party start!" the samurai said, and then he snapped his fingers loudly. Suddenly, there was a shake on the ground.

"What's this? An earthquake?" said ToQ1. The ground starts to shake even harder, until it made a large crack. All the heroes managed to jump highly, but suddenly, there was a cyclone coming up. The wind blew the heroes hardly, until they separate with their teammates.

"Kaito! Micchy! Takatora!" shouted Gaim.

"Hime! Everyone!" shouted Lovely.

"Guys! Hang on tight!" shouted ToQ1. Then, Gaim, Lovely, and ToQ1 were close to each other, and Lovely decided to hold ToQ1's hand, and she left Gaim be.

"HEEELP!" shouted Gaim.

"Kota!" shouted ToQ1, but Lovely was holding ToQ1's arm tightly.

"Don't help him! Leave him be!" she shouted. "What!?" said ToQ1.

Gaim, who was flying in the air all alone, suddenly bumped onto Kamen Rider Decade. Decade looked back.

"Gaim?" said Decade.

"Decade! Help me!" said Gaim, and then Decade tried to grab Gaim's arm, but unfortunately, all the heroes stopped flying through the cyclone until they all fell down to the ground, with water everywhere.

"Tsukasaaaaa!" yelled Gaim as he fell down to the water, along with any other hero.

Gaim splashed down to the water, but he struggles to swim. Meanwhile, ToQ1 saw him drowning.

"Kota!" yelled ToQ1 as he tried to swim to save Gaim. ToQ1 went underwater as he tried to find Gaim, then he swam. But suddenly Lovely once again grabbed ToQ1's arm, and she pulled him back up.

"What are you trying to do!?" said Lovely.

"Saving my friend, that's all!" replied ToQ1.

"Gaim!? Don't save him!" said Lovely. ToQ1 struggled to release himself from Lovely's grip.

"He's my friend! And friends help each other! Now let me go! I want to save Kota!" said ToQ1 angrily, and he finally released himself, and swam to save Gaim.

But it wasn't over yet, the samurai absorbed all the water, and another cyclone, but stronger, blew all the heroes, until the samurai made seven zipper cracks (like the one that Invess use), and Gaim was the first person to be sucked inside the crack on the center, then Lovely, then ToQ1, and finally the other heroes, and finally, the 8 Priests of Doom jumped in their respective cracks which they actually made, and the cracks unzipped themselves, and finally, it closed.

Ribbon and Glassan, who were staring at the scene in horror, were freaking out.

"Guuys!" yelled Ribbon.

Meanwhile, there was a silhouetted figure that was seen at the beginning, he appeared again, hiding behind a tree.

"What shall I do?" the person said.


	10. Ch 8: In Different Worlds

The heroes had been divided by the villains! But which world do you want to go first?

-Leader/Primary Rider Team  
-Blue Team  
-Yellow Team  
-Green Team  
-Pink and Purple Team  
-Black, White, Orange, and Red Team  
-Gold, Silver, Grey, and Other Color Team

* * *

**Team 1: Leaders and Primary Riders in the Sengoku Period**

The zipper crack unzipped itself, until suddenly…

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Kamen Rider Gaim is falling down from the sky.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE!"

And finally, he reached the solid ground. "OW!" he shouted. No one was with him. He was all alone. Gaim didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Then suddenly...

"Save me!" yelled someone. Gaim looked up to the sky. It was Cure Lovely!

"HUH?! Why is that girl here?!" shouted Gaim. Then Lovely crashed into the ground. Gaim was furious since his enemy was with him in a deserted, unknown world. Soon, he went in front of Lovely who just crash-landed.

"Excuse me but, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU HERE!?" roared Gaim in front of Lovely.

"I... I don't know! I swear that I don't know! And why are you he-" replied Lovely, until another yell interrupted her. In fact, the victim was ToQ1!

"ToQ1's here too?!" shouted Gaim and Lovely in surprise. He landed imperfectly.

"Oww..." moaned ToQ1.

"Right! Are you OK?" said Lovely running to ToQ1.

"Megumi? Kota? Why are you guys here? Where King and friends?" asked ToQ1.

"W-we don't know but-" explained Gaim until he heard more shrieks and screeches from the sky. It wasn't only 1 person, there were _many _of them!

"L-LOOK OUT!" shrieked ToQ1.

In the sky, we can see _all_ the Red Sentai Rangers, the Pink Cures, and all of the main Kamen Riders. Some didn't scream or anything, but some were hollering with joy instead.

"Hear us roar!" exclaimed Kyoryu Red.

"S-save me!" cried Cure Heart.

"I'm too Hardboiled to die!" screeched Kamen Rider W as Shotaro.

"Have I arrived!?" shouted Kamen Rider Den-O as Momotaros.

Finally, everyone clashed onto the ground, although some of them managed to land on their feet.

_CRASH!_

After that, Kamen Rider Wizard stood up.

"What is this? Where did that samurai took us to?" he said. Finally, Gaim realized the place.

"Are we in a…" he said.

"SENGOKU PERIOD!?"

"A what?" said Kyoryu Red.

"We're in a Sengoku period! Guys, beware. This is going to be really dangerous," warned Gaim.

But suddenly, there was a voice.

"Welcome!" it said. Everyone looked up.

"It's you!" shouted Gaim.

"Yes, it's me," said the samurai villain who made all the disaster from before. "Welcome to the Sengoku period! My name is Kuro Samurai." said the samurai named Kuro Samurai.

"We don't care! Just get us out of here!" shouted Lovely.

"Never! There is NO way outta here!" replied Kuro Samurai.

"What!?" said Cure Heart.

"Unless you find the way out of here, then you're free." he continued. "Now, enjoy the war party! Because in seconds, you will be attacked by a fleet of armada from my army!" said Kuro Samurai. "Ta-ta for now!" he continued, and then he magically vanished.

"Wait!" shouted Gaim.

"Damn it, now where is he!?" Gaim continued.

"I have a bad feeling about the army," said Akaranger.

"What?" said Kamen Rider Ichigo.

"It's coming from there." said Akaranger as he points to a tō, or a Japanese pagoda. Suddenly, _BOOM!_

The roof of the tō exploded, and the army jumped out of it. But who were the fleet of armada? Shocker Combatmen! Ichigo was really shocked to see Shockers in a Sengoku period.

"EEE!" yelled the Shockers as they begin to charge the heroes.

"I… I don't get it… Why are there Shockers here!?" said Ichigo. Some Shockers were holding flags and weapons, and they were wearing Sengoku war armor.

"Those are not Shockers…" said Kamen Rider Fourze. "Those are Sengoku Shockers!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERYONE!" yelled Gaim to everyone.

Everyone ran as fast as they can. Especially Kamen Rider Kabuto and Red Buster, who were said to be 'the speedy guys'. But since the Sengoku Shockers were too fast, some of the heroes struggled to run quickly. The Shockers keep on attacking the heroes until they give up, but suddenly, a red suited hero slashed all the attacking Shockers in seconds with advanced samurai skills, until the Shockers collapsed and died.

Everyone was clueless who the person was, but it was Shinken Red! He was trained as a samurai, and he actually managed to defeat the attacking Shockers in second with his sword.

"Everyone, try to attack these Sengoku Shockers!" commanded Shinken Red.

"OK!" said everyone, and finally, they are ready to attack thousands of Shockers.

* * *

**Team 2: Blue Team in the Mirror World**

The zipper crack unzipped itself, until we can see Cure Princess and ToQ2 falling first, without anybody else.

"What in the world is thiiiiis!?" yelled Princess.

"I don't wanna die!" yelled ToQ2. Then finally,

_CRASH!_

They crashed the glassy floor.

"Ow…" moaned ToQ2.

Then, Princess stood up. "No way!" she said. "Is this… glass?"

"You're right," said ToQ2.

"Where's the others?" asked Princess. Suddenly, another zipper crack unzipped itself, until there were even more heroes with the theme color of blue.

"Incoming!" yelled the panicky ToQ2. ToQ2 grabbed Princess' arm, and then they ran to a safer place.

_CRASH!_

After the other heroes crash landed on each other, Princess went to them.

"Guys!" shouted Princess.

Then, Kamen Rider Meteor stood up. "W-where is this place!?" he said, and then he noticed the ground. "Is this glass? Are we in a…" he continued.

"I… I think we're in a…" said Blue Buster.

"Mirror World!"

"A mirror world!?" said Cure Diamond.

"See? The floor is made out of glass!" said Kyoryu Blue as he stomped the floor lightly.

"Welcome, blue guys!" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Meteor, and then all the blue heroes look up.

"You!" shouted ToQ2. In fact, it was the evil twins!

"I'm Nevi," said the male twin. "And this is Neva." he continued. "And we made this mirror trap, since there is no way out of here!" said Neva. "Now…" Neva continued. "Come out, Mirror Akanbes!" said Nevi and Neva, and suddenly, the Mirror Akanbes jumped out of nowhere.

"No way! How are there Akanbes in this!?" said Cure Beauty.

"Have fun!" said Neva, and the twins magically vanished.

"AKANBEEEE!" shouted the Mirror Akanbes.

"RUUUUN!" yelled ToQ2.

Everyone ran. But Kamen Rider Diend noticed something. "Guys! Try to avoid contact with the Akanbes!" he said.

"Why!?" asked Princess.

"These monsters will make copies of you, and they're touchable holograms," explained Diend. "So don't look at them, or they'll do it!"

Everyone followed what Diend said, but what about the other teams?

* * *

**Team 3: Yellow Team in an Abandoned Spy Headquarters**

The zipper crack unzipped itself, until Cure Honey and ToQ3 jumped out of it.

_CRASH!_

The crack wasn't really located on the sky, but they landed painfully.

"What is this?" said Honey.

"I don't know, we must be inside a building," said ToQ3.

"It's so dark," said Honey. "And is it only the two of us here, Mio?"

"I don't know," answered ToQ3. But suddenly, another zipper crack unzipped itself until even more heroes crash the ground hardly.

_CRASH!_

"Yikes!" said Honey.

"That's gotta hurt," said ToQ3.

Suddenly, Cure Peace stood up quickly with her eyes sparkling.

"Did I just fall over some Sentai!? I'm not dreaming, am I?" she said.

"You're not," replied ToQ3.

Peace gasped. "Oh my gosh! May I have your autograph!?" shouted Peace to ToQ3.

"Not now, now tell those people to get up now." said ToQ3. Peace told the pile of heroes to stand up, and they did.

"Good job." said ToQ3. Peace grinned. But suddenly, there was a high-pitched evil laugh.

"Hello, and welcome to the dark and deserted spy headquarters!" said the villain, it was the huge-winged villain.

"You!" said Honey.

"I'm Dark Wing! What do you expect?" said the winged villain.

"Friends! Get them!" shouted Dark Wing, but she wasn't talking to the heroes. Suddenly, there was a huge Lost Doll Desertrian.

"A Desertrian!" yelled Cure Sunshine.

"What?" said Yellow Buster.

"I wanna destroy the future!" said the Desertrian.

"It talked! That's so creepy!" said Kiranger.

"And that's why I hate them!" said Sunshine.

The yellow heroes kept on running. But what about the green team?

* * *

**Team 4: Green Team in the Animal Waterfall**

First off, we can see a peaceful, beautiful waterfall. But suddenly, another zipper crack unzipped itself, and until there are Kamen Rider Ryugen and ToQ4 coming out of the crack first.

_SPLASH!_

Instead of crashing, Ryugen and ToQ4 splashed down to the waterfall's river. Then, ToQ4 got up the solid, grassy ground, and then he saw Ryugen still soaked in the river.

"Need help?" asked ToQ4.

"No thanks," answered Ryugen, and then he got up. ToQ4 saw the beautiful waterfall, but he was confused why the villains took them there.

"Wow…" said ToQ4. "Why are we in a place like this?"

But suddenly, another crack unzipped itself, and there were tons of heroes falling from the sky, with most of the green Sentai yelling for help, until they made a really huge splash.

_SPLASH!_

Ryugen and ToQ4 got wet again.

"Guys?" said ToQ4.

"I… I'm alright!" said Cure March, and then all the wet heroes went up the ground.

"Why did the villains took us here?" asked Shinken Green. Until suddenly…

"Bonjour!" said a voice.

"Is that…." said ToQ4. The green heroes look at front of them. It was the villain with goggles on!

"ENTER!?" yelled Gokai Green.

"Enter?" said Kyoryu Green.

"My name is not Enter," said the villain. "Je m'apelle Exit! My name is Exit!" he continued.

"Exit!? Are you some kind of reincarnation of Enter?" said Gokai Green.

"I am made by Enter's ghost," said Exit.

"And I have animal friends that will destroy you all! Au revoir!" said Exit as he vanished magically like any other Priest of Doom.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Kamen Rider Zeronos, but it's too late. "Now where the heck is he!?"

But suddenly, there were animal kaijin attacking them!

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" said ToQ4.

"Run, everyone!" commanded Ryugen. Then everyone run. Until we move on to a…

* * *

**Team 5: Pink and Purple Team in the Desert**

It was a sandy Sahara desert. Nothing was in it but several palm trees with sand, sand, and sand. Suddenly, the zipper crack unzipped itself from the orange sky, until two people fell from it: Cure Fortune and ToQ5. Fortune was silent, but ToQ5 was scared, so she noisily screamed.

"I'm scaaared!" shouted ToQ5, and then she hugged Fortune tightly. Fortune got annoyed by this, and then she released herself from ToQ5.

"Shut up! You're older than me, but why are you such a coward!?" yelled Fortune.

"I don't know! I'm scared!" whined ToQ5. Until finally…

_CRASH!_

Fortune coughed because of the thick sand.

"Where are the others?" asked ToQ5.

"I don't know," answered Fortune, and then she kept on coughing. Then suddenly, another zipper crack unzipped itself, until more pink and purple heroes fell from the sky.

_CRASH!_

"Who's that?" asked ToQ5 scared.

"Relax, it's only the rest of them!" replied Fortune angrily.

"Don't be mad at me…" murmured ToQ5. Fortune looks at ToQ5 with an angry look, and then she goes to the heroes who just landed.

"You guys, are you OK?" she said.

Then, Kyoryu Pink stood up. "Wow! Where is this?" she said.

"Now's not the perfect time to be amazed, it's a trap!" said Fortune.

"And it seems like you're right!" said a voice.

"Huh?" said Fortune, and then all the heroes found out that the voice comes from the back of them.

"Who are you?" asked Cure Moonlight.

"Allow me introduce myself!" said the villain.

Instead, it was the person with the shotgun. "My name is Massacre," he said.

"And by my name, I'll shoot you all!" he continued.

"Ruuuun!" yelled ToQ5, but Fortune held her shoulder.

"Not now, Kagura." said Fortune. _Now, we just need to fight with him…_

* * *

**Team 6: Black, White, and Red Team in the Seaside**

The zipper crack unzipped itself high in the sky, until three people fell from it first: Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, and ToQ6. None of them seem to scream, but Zangetsu was a little horrified by falling from the sky, since he got traumatized by this when he also fell from a cliff. It was a near-death experience. But luckily, he survived.

_CRASH!_

Zangetsu quickly stood up.

"This is…" he said. But suddenly, another incoming zipper crack unzipped itself, and more heroes fell from it.

_CRASH!_

_SPLASH!  
_

Some heroes splashed down the water, but most of them crashed on land.

"Guys!" said ToQ6. Cure Ace stood up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't ask, but I think we're in a…" said Kamen Rider Chalice.  
"SEASIDE!?"

Suddenly, the beach-ish music started playing.

"Oh well," said Kyoryu Black, and then he sat on a beach chair. "We'll just relax anyway, there's nothing to do much."

"Hey! Don't just sit there!" warned Gosei Black. But suddenly…

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"What was that?" asked Cure Rhythm trembling. But in fact, the monster went out of the ocean, it was the sea serpent!

"Holy crab! What in the world is that!?" yelled Cure Sunny super loudly that if you were deaf in both ears, you can still hear her.

"My name is Sea Monster and welcome to the beach of death! You may think it's paradise, but it isn't!" yelled Sea Monster with a really big voice.

"Not anymore," said Kamen Rider Baron. "Everyone, attack that monster!" he commanded.

"But I'm not the only one here!" interrupted Sea Monster. "Friends, get them!" he continued.

Suddenly… _WHAM! _Several marine-related kaijin jumped out of the water, and they were huge.

"Everyone, run!" commanded Zangetsu, and the heroes listened to him. But we have one more team to look after…

* * *

**Team 7: Gold, Silver, Grey, and Other Color Team in the Haunted Garden**

This was the last zipper crack. It unzipped itself, and two people went out first: Kyoryu Gold and Kamen Rider Beast.

_CRASH!_

Seconds later, they still didn't move, but this doesn't mean that they're dead. Kyoryu Gold sniffed the air, and the first thing he smelled were… flowers.

Kyoryu Gold shook his head quickly.

"Am I smelling things?" he said.

"What?" said Beast. "Utchi, what are you talking about?" he continued.

"I think I smell some fragrant flowers," replied Kyoryu Gold. "But I think I was wrong." he continued.

"Flowers?" said Beast, and then he checked his surroundings. In fact, Kyoryu Gold was right, he did smell a fragrant flower, there was a giant rose right in front of them!

"Uhh… Utchi, you gotta look at that," said Beast. Kyoryu Gold looked at the area where Beast is pointing to.

"What…" said Kyoryu Gold. "A rose? What exactly is this?"

Suddenly, the very last zipper crack unzipped itself, and gold and silver Riders and Sentai fall from the sky.

"L-look out, Utchi!" yelled Beast.

_CRASH!_

Everyone fell onto each other. But weirdly, Gokai Silver, when he was falling, he was screaming, but when he landed, he was still screaming non-stop. "AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Gokai Silver. The others were silent, until Kyoryu Gold yelled.

"SHUT UP!" he said. And then Gokai Silver stopped screaming.

"Where are we?" asked Shinken Gold.

"No Pretty Cures here?" asked Kamen Rider Birth.

"I don't think so," replied Kyoryu Gold. "And Genta,"  
"We're in a creepy garden."

Shinken Gold was confused. "A creepy garden?" he said, and then he realized the giant fragrant rose. But suddenly, there was a black shadow in front of the rose, and the heroes.

"Welcome," said the villain. He was the one with the fedora. "To the Haunted Garden." he continued. "My name is Nazoman, the Man of Mystery. Also, catch me if you can!" said Nazoman, and then he vanished, but not for good.

"Hey!" said Go-On Gold. In fact, Nazoman teleported to a giant leaf.

"Here I am!" he said.

"Huh!?" said Beet Buster.

"This guy's tricky!" said Stag Buster.

"Get them, my buddies!" said Nazoman. Suddenly, garden-related kaijin pops out of the humongous rose.

"Guys! We have no time, fight them!" shouted Beast and Kyoryu Gold.

* * *

All the heroes had been separated into the 7 Worlds of Doom, but now, they have one more thing before they can escape; fight._  
_


	11. Ch 9: Run, Siege, then Destroy

Back on Earth, Ribbon and Glassan, who were horrified by the scene from before, doesn't know what to do, in fact, they were hiding.

"Glassan, are we going to be alright without the Cures?" asked Ribbon.

"I don't know. Just hide, there might be someone who's attacking us," replied Glassan.

"There's no one else here! It's only us!" whispered Ribbon, and then she has an idea. "Why not we go to that tower over there?" she said as she pointed to the Yggdrasill Tower. Glassan was terrified.

"The Yggdrasill Tower!? Don't go there! That building is occupied by some creepy creatures!" warned Glassan.

"How did you know?" asked Ribbon.

"I remember that I saw the news on TV," replied Glassan. "Now where shall we go?"

* * *

Finally, we're back with the heroes. It was a silent moment when the Sengoku Shockers and all the leaders were staring at each other like an army. One side filled with villains and the other side filled with heroes.

"EEEE!" yelled the Shockers.

"GET THEM!" yelled Ichigo, and then the heroes ran to the Shockers, as if this were a real Sengoku battle.

"Remember, guys! Attack them!" reminded Akaranger.

Suddenly, Kuro Samurai reappeared. "STOP!" he yelled. The Shockers and the heroes stop fighting. "I swear, the war is not supposed to be like this! Shockers, go get them!" commanded Kuro Samurai.

The Shockers followed what their boss say, and then they start to chase the heroes. The heroes ran as fast as they can.

"The war has to be like this!? Not like an actual Sengoku war!?" shouted Red Buster.

"What a ripoff!" shouted GekiRed.

"Hey! Don't say that! It's my world, and I can do anything I want!" shouted Kuro Samurai.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Blade remembered something. "Guys, don't just run! We'll also attack!" he shouted.

All the heroes also realized that, they don't have to run all day.

Then, ToQ1 gave it a try. He summoned his gun. "Take this!" said ToQ1 as he shot the Shockers, and finally, some Shockers were purified. "It worked! Guys! Try to purify some of them!" said ToQ1.

"Let me give it a go!" said Lovely.

The PreChanMirror opened, making an untransformed reflection of Megumi.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Lollipop Hip Hop!"

"**Pretty Cure, Pop'n Sonic Attack!"**

Cure Lovely Lollipop Hip Hop form was jumping around the dancing stage, until giant music notes fell onto the Shockers, they got thrown away.

"Leave this to me! Let me finish them!" said Gaim pushing Lovely away. He took out his Musou Saber and put his Daidaimaru on the tip of the saber.

**1, 10, 100… Orange Charge!**

"Eeee!" said the Shockers, and they're finally purified.

"Alright! That was great!" said Den-O as Ryotaro.

"We shall attack them too!" said Gokai Red.

"But how many are there?" asked Cure Happy.

"There are thousands of them!" shouted Kuro Samurai.

"WHAAAAT!?" shouted Gaim, Lovely, and ToQ1.

* * *

In the Mirror World, everyone was trying to escape, except that there is no way out of the world.

"I hate this place!" whined GekiBlue.

"And that's why we hate you too!" said Nevi.

"Time to use the form change!" said Princess.

Princess' PreChanMirror opened, making an untransformed reflection of Hime.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Sherbet Ballet!"

"**Pretty Cure, Arabesque Shower!"**

The Akanbes, along with Nevi and Neva froze with the same pose that Princess does. Suddenly, Nevi finally unfroze.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What is she doing to us!?" he continued.

"Akanbes, go and get them!" said Nevi, and then the Akanbes and Neva turned back into normal.

"Not today!" shouted Meteor, and finally, he has an option: to punch the mirrors. "WACHAA!" he shouted while he tried to break the glass on the floor.

"Meteor, don't!" warned Kamen Rider Knight.

"I have to! It's the only way to escape!" said Meteor.

"But look behind you!" warned Cure Marine.

Meteor looked back. There was an Akanbe! "Oh no…" said Meteor. He finally made contact with an Akanbe. The Akanbe examined and scanned Meteor's body. Finally, there was an untransformed reflection of Meteor inside the Akanbe.

"Sakuta Ryusei: Kamen Rider Meteor," announced the Akanbe. And finally, the Ryusei reflection inside the Akanbe moved without Meteor moving, and the Fake Ryusei finally came out of the mirror.

"Hello," said the Fake Ryusei, and suddenly, he kicked Meteor. "Wachaa!" he said. Meteor fell down.

"Sakuta!" shouted Diend, but he didn't realize that there was an Akanbe behind him. Diend accidentally turned back, and there was an untransformed reflection of Diend. "Kaito Daiki: Kamen Rider Diend," said the Akanbe, and the Fake Daiki (or Fake Kaito) came out of the mirror, punching Diend. "Nooo!" shouted Diend. "Everyone, watch out!" said Diend. But unfortunately, most of them accidentally saw the Akanbes, and the Akanbes quickly scanned their bodies.

"Kagami Arata: Kamen Rider Gatack,"  
"Hishikawa Rikka: Cure Diamond,"  
"Udo Nobuharu: Kyoryu Blue,"  
"Shirayuki Hime: Cure Princess,"  
"Tokatti: ToQ2,"

At least, everyone accidentally made contact with the Akanbes, so everyone got a fake copy of themselves.

"No!" said Princess. The Fake Hime was in front of them.

"Everyone, let's transform!" said the Fake Hime.

"T-transform!?" said ToQ2.

"ToQ Change!" said the Fake Tokatti right in front of the real ToQ2. When everyone transformed, their suits and dresses are the exact same with the real heroes, now this was a challenge; they can't tell who's who.

* * *

In the Abandoned Spy HQ, the yellow heroes are fighting with Dark Wing's given kaijin.

"The future is useleeeessss!" said the Lost Doll Desertrian.

"What are you talking about!?" said Cure Rosetta as she used her clover shields for protection.

"It's time to do it!" said Cure Honey, and then she takes out her Popcorn Cheer PreCards.

Honey's PreChanMirror opened, making an untransformed reflection of Yuko.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Popcorn Cheer!"

"**Pretty Cure, Ribbon Heart Explosion! Victory!"**

Cure Honey Popcorn Cheer's attack, Ribbon Heart Explosion, successfully purified the Desertrian.

"You got meeee!" said the Desertrian, and it was finally purified.

"Yes!" said Honey.

"Nooo! How could you! Fine, then I have my doll for you guys to play with!" said Dark Wing.

"A doll?" said Yellow Buster. Finally, the 'doll' came out. But it wasn't only a doll, it's the Claydoll Dopant!

"Claydoll!" said the Dopant's Gaia Memory.

"No way! What the heck is that!?" shouted ToQ3. "No matter what, I'm going to shoot it!" she continued.

"Stop!" interrupted Honey.

"What?" asked ToQ3.

"Leave this to me," Honey continued.

"What?" said Dark Wing unamused. Honey then took out her Honey Baton, and then she started singing.

_"Let's eat" and "That was delicious"  
Those watchwords, full of smiles  
A happy meal makes today happy, too_

Dark Wing was slightly confused. "What the heck is she singing?" she said, while the rest of the heroes were just staring at Honey.

_I want to eat rice with an egg on top  
Yes! That's right! Home cooking is very good!  
Even if there aren't side dishes, that's still OK  
On the side of the smile, there is always warm rice_

Everyone started to feel better because of this song, until they all sang along, especially Dark Wing.

_A dream is a large serving, heaping up  
Once we all eat, we'll be full of energy  
Rice is the energy of love  
Ah, rice is delicious_

Finally, ToQ3 went to Honey, and she also sang along.

_Ah, rice is delicious._

After the song, Yellow Buster's stomach rumbled.

"After hearing that song…" she said. "I'm hungry!" she continued.

The rest were hungry too.

"W-wha'? So after hearing this song you made them hungry?" said ToQ3.

"It's not supposed to be like that," explained Honey. "Leave this to me!" she continued. Honey split her Honey Baton into half.

"**Maracas Mode!"  
"Honey Healing Rhythm!"**

The yellow wave of light sended energy to the hungry heroes.

"Yeah! Now I'm all pumped up!" said Gokai Yellow loudly.

"Everyone, let's defeat more monsters!" commanded ToQ3.

* * *

In the Animal Waterfall, things are getting wild and weird. Wild animals are attacking everywhere, and some of them got scratched, bitten, and injured.

"Make way for the king of the animals!" said Exit. In fact, he was talking about the T-Rex Dopant.

"T-Rex!" said the Dopant's Gaia Memory.

"Sorewatase!" said a Shisa Sorewatase that looks like a dog.

"Yikes!" shouted Gokai Green. "What are we going to do next!?"

"Just run and shoot them!" replied ToQ4. While Gokai Green and ToQ4 were running, ToQ4 saw the T-Rex Dopant, and he thought that Kyoryu Green can tame it and destroy it.

"Rippukan!" said ToQ4. Kyoryu Green looked at ToQ4. "Go tame that dinosaur, and then I'll destroy it!" commanded ToQ4.

"OK, good idea!" said Kyoryu Green. He quickly called the dinosaur. "Yo Dino! Catch me if you can!" shouted Kyoryu Green. The Dopant ran to him. When the Dopant was just about to eat Kyoryu Green, Kyoryu Green jumped as high as possible, but the Dopant couldn't reach him. "Go, Hikari!" said Kyoryu Green. ToQ4 summoned his Tunnel Ax and he hit the Dopant hardly. Lastly, he shot the Dopant, until it was purified.

* * *

In the Desert, Fortune kept on doing flying kicks with Cure Moonlight and Cure Sword. They were fighting with Massacre, who was defending himself.

"He strong!" said Sword.

"Even with the three of us, how are we supposed to fight with him?" said Moonlight.

"I have a plan, leave this to me!" said Fortune.

Fortune's Fortune Piano opened, until it made a sound.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony! Anmitsu Komachi!"

"**Pretty Cure, Dancing Sakura Blizzard!"**

The attack missed Massacre, but it did hit some kaijin instead. While the three purple Cures are fighting with Massacre, the pink Sentai are also fighting with kaijin. But instead, ToQ5 was running away trying to avoid the giant monsters.

"They're so big! I'm scared!" she whined while hiding behind a palm tree.

"Kagura, get out of there! You have to fight in order to protect the future!" said Kyoryu Pink as she pulled ToQ5's arm.

"I don't want to! I'm a coward!" said ToQ5.

"Kagura," said Kyoryu Pink. "You're not a coward. You are strong and brave like all of your friends. Now come on, your teammates are waiting for you."

Kyoryu Pink's words made ToQ5 braver.

"OK!" said ToQ5, and then the two pink Sentai ran to the battle place. "Hey you!" shouted ToQ5 to the kaijin. "Let me show you how strong I am!"

* * *

Back in the Sengoku Period, the leaders are still fighting with tons of Shockers. Gokai Red kept on form changing.

"Gokai Change!" said Gokai Red.

"Shiiinkenger!" announced the Mobirate.

"Let's do this, Takeru!" said Gokai Red.

"OK, Marvelous," replied Shinken Red. The two samurai ran to several attacking Shockers, and Gokai Red and Shinken Red used their katanas to slash some Shockers, until they are purified.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Decade saw the scene. "I wish I was them," he said.

Kamen Rider Fourze was next to him. "Do what?" he asked, while he hit some Shockers with the orange rocket on his arm.

"I…" said Decade. "I want to be a samurai!"

There was a miracle happening, in fact, there was a Gaim Rider Card that magically appeared on his hand!

"This is a…" murmured Decade.

"Whoa! That's so cool! Go and use it!" suggested Fourze.

"OK…" said Decade, and then he ran to the place where Gokai Red battled.

"Hey!" said Decade. In fact, Gokai Red has a ToQ1 Ranger Key!

"Wanna fight together?" asked Gokai Red.

"Bring it on," answered Decade. Finally, the two heroes activated their new powers.

"Gokai Change!" said Gokai Red. "ToooooQGer!" announced the Mobirate. Decade then activated his DecaDriver.

"KAMENRIDE: GAIM"

"So this Gaim's power," said Decade, and then he ran to attack the Shockers. "Take this!" he said while slicing some Shockers with the Daidaimaru. He kept on fighting, until he finally made a decision. "It's time…" he said, and he used a Final Attack Rider Card for Rider Kicking.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: GA-GA-GA-GAIM!"**

"EEE!" said the attacked Shockers, and they fainted. Gokai Red was also done attacking. Meanwhile, Lovely watched Decade's attacking scene before.

"Decade, that was awesome!" she said while she ran to Decade.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." said Decade coolly.

"How did you do that? That was really awesome!" Lovely said.

"Heh. I just obtained those powers 5 years ago, so," answered Decade. Lovely quickly hugged Decade. Inside the helmet, Tsukasa blushed.

Kuro Samurai was really angry. "Curse you, Gokai Red…" he murmured.

"CURSE YOU, DECAAAADE!"

"Wow. You sound exactly the same as Narutaki. Keep up the spirit, samurai." said Decade sarcastically.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" yelled Kuro Samurai. "Fine then! If you win… I will turn the world into eternal despair!" he proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Wizard, who was fighting with magical powers along with Cure Heart, heard Kuro Samurai while fighting. The word 'despair' hit his ears, and he did a loud gasp.

Decade looked back. "Haruto?" he said.

'Des…pair?" said Wizard, and finally, he ran away.

"Wizard!" shouted Kamen Rider OOO, who was also fighting with him.

"What shall we do now?" he asked to Heart. In fact, Heart ran to Wizard.

"Kyoryu Red, follow me! Wizard's gone missing!" said Heart.

"What!?" said Kyoryu Red, and the two heroes ran together to find Wizard. Gaim also saw the scene, and he joined in running.

"I'll be right back," said Gaim to Lovely and Kamen Rider W, his fighting mates.

"Where?" asked W as Philip. "Hey! Don't just go like that!" shouted Lovely as she tries to follow Gaim, but W stopped her.

"Leave him be," said W as Shotaro. "He has an important issue to deal with."

Meanwhile, Heart and Kyoryu Red, who was looking for the missing Wizard, called out his name.

"Haruto!" said Kyoryu Red.

"Wizard!" said Heart. Suddenly, there was Gaim.

"Guys," said Gaim.

"You!" said Kyoryu Red.

"I know where he is." Gaim continued.

The three heroes go to the tō where the Shockers came from, it wasn't so far though, but Wizard was hiding on the walls. Finally, the three heroes found him.

"There you are!" exclaimed Kyoryu Red.

"Leave me alone!" warned Wizard.

"No, no, no, wait!" said Gaim.

"I hate despair, and I don't want to lose!" said Wizard. "I don't want to be part of this battle again!"

"But it's for the future!" reminded Kyoryu Red.

"The only way out of here is to fight!" reminded Gaim. Heart just stood there watching Wizard being afraid, and then she took some steps forward.

"Wizard," whispered Heart. "Don't be afraid. We're all here for you," she continued, and then she hugged Wizard gently. "Come with us again," she said.

"Please…"

Wizard was surprised. Cure Heart actually said the 'magic word' that he always heard on his WizarDriver, it was 'Please'.

"Mana…" whispered Wizard. Heart stopped hugging Wizard, and she looks at him. She walks away slowly, until suddenly, Wizard grabbed her waist and he tightly hugged her.

"Mana, thank you. You taught me to conquer hope around this world, so despair can be forgotten and erased. You are very special to me, I love you," said Wizard from the bottom of his heart. Heart was shocked.

"I love you, Haruto," whispered Heart.

Gaim and Kyoryu Red, who were just staring at the scene, were quite touched.

"We better go now, everyone's waiting!" said Kyoryu Red.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Gaim, and then the four heroes run to the same battle place.

* * *

In the Seaside, Kamen Rider Baron, along with Kamen Rider Accel, are fighting with several kaijin.

"You think we can do this thing with the two of us?" asked Accel as he punched the kaijin.

"It depends on how strong you are!" answered Baron, and then he did a form change.

"Mango!" said the Mango Lockseed. Baron set the Lock on his Sengoku Driver. "Lock On!" said the Driver. Baron then sliced the Lock with the Cutting Blade. "Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"

"Good luck, I'm helping other people," said Accel, and then he ran to some heroes who are running from Sea Monster.

"There's no way outta here!" said Sea Monster as he chased the heroes.

"We will never stop finding a way, because I know there's one around here!" said Cure White.

"Then if you dare, take this!" shouted Sea Monster, until he spat out boiling hot water out of his saliva-less mouth. The water was aiming to Cure White, until Cure Rhythm saved her.

"Thank you, Rhythm," said White. "Keep on running!" she said, and so they did.

Meanwhile, Cure Ace tripped, until Kamen Rider Accel saw her.

"Cure Ace! Are you OK?" asked Accel.

"Go without me, I can still manage!" begged Ace, who was still lying on the ground.

"I can't leave you here!" ignored Accel as he saw the rest of his friends running without them.

"Hey, Accel," said Ace. "Why not we counterattack?" she continued.

Ace's words rang a bell on Accel's head.

"Alright, in order to defeat those monsters," answered Accel.

"Let's do this, Cure Ace." said Accel.

"OK, Kamen Rider Accel," said Ace.

Ace set her Cure Lovie on her Love Eyes Palette, and then a red light appeared in Ace's hand, making her weapon, a lipstick, called the Love Kiss Rouge.

"**Splash of Color! Love Kiss Rouge!"  
**The color of today is red, so Ace put on red lipstick, and then there was a red heart energy blast in front of her.  
**"Get Hype! Ace Shot! Bang!"  
**The attack worked, but she wasn't done yet.

"Now's your chance, Accel!" said Ace.

"OK!" said Accel. He summoned his sword and he is ready to charge the Octopus kaijin.

"Here we go!" he said.

**ENGINE MAXIMUM DRIVE**  
The attack aimed at the kaijin. Finally, Ace and Accel did their final move.  
**"Get Hype and Accelerate, Accel Shot! BANG!"**

The two red powers aimed perfectly on the kaijin. At the end, Ace and Accel strike a pose and the 2 'A''s from their emblems appear, and the kaijin was purified. "Despair awaits you on the finish line…" murmured Accel.

"Ace and Accel…" murmured ToQ6.

"Looks so good together!" said Cure Passion.

Ace and Accel looked at them "What!?" they said. "Sorry to say this, but I'm taken," claimed Accel.

"What!?" said Ace, ToQ6, and Passion.

"Guys! Stop blabbering! We have to fight some more monsters!" shouted Baron from far.

"Let's go," said Ace to Accel, and they ran.

* * *

In the Haunted Garden, Kyoryu Gold kept on jabbing plant kaijin, along with Gokai Silver and Kamen Rider Nigo.

"How many are there left?" asked Nigo.

"I'm tired!" whined Gokai Silver.

"Don't know," replied Kyoryu Gold.

"Are you crazy? There are thousands more, you know!" answered Nazoman.

"What?" said Gokai Silver. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Beast quickly attacked some plant kaijin, along with the Go-On Wings.

"Catch my shadows!" said Nazoman from above.

"What?" said Go-On Silver, but suddenly, a shadow pushed Go-On Silver.

"Sis!" said Go-On Gold.

"Remember, my shadows are everywhere!" said Nazoman. Soon, more shadows appear and they are trying to attack the heroes.

* * *

Chaos is everywhere in The 7 Worlds of Doom. But now, the heroes have to face something even more pressurizing and devastating…


	12. Ch 10: The Great Chase & The Final Fight

Back on Earth, Ribbon and Glassan were still figuring out a way to save the heroes. But suddenly, the mysterious silhouette reappears again, until Ribbon and Glassan saw the moving shadow.

"What was that?" asked Ribbon.

"I don't know, just don't move," said Glassan trembling. The shadow moved again, until finally, it appears, although it was still silhouetted. Ribbon and Glassan screamed.

"Don't eat us! Please, don't eat us!" yelled Ribbon.

"I'm not going to eat you," said the silhouette.

"Who are you?" asked Glassan.

"You don't have to know, because I'm nobody," replied the silhouette.

"You're not nobody! You're a person! Please tell us who you are!" said Ribbon. There was a moment of silence, until finally the silhouette spoke up.

"I'm a soldier," said the silhouette.

"A soldier?" said Glassan.

"Then why are you here?" she continued.

"My mission is to protect the future," replied the silhouette. "But I can't."

"Why?" asked Ribbon.

"Those heroes who are stuck in those worlds couldn't get out, and I wanted to help them, but I just can't because those villains are looking for me," explained the silhouette. "And soon, I will be killed."

"That's horrible!" said Ribbon.

"Hey, why not we help you, sir?" asked Glassan.

"Thank you," said the silhouette. "This is in order to protect my kingdom."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the trapped heroes, everyone had gone for the great chase!

"Why are they chasing us!?" shouted AbaRed.

"I don't know, just run!" shouted Cure Happy.

"I have to do this! Go get them, Shockers!" commanded Kuro Samurai. The Shockers kept on chasing the heroes non-stop.

"Help us!" shouted Cure Blossom.

"Don't stop, guys!" shouted Gaim.

In the Mirror World, the fake copies were finally transformed, but it's really hard to tell on who is who, since the fake copies are exactly the same as the real ones. But in fact, they are also chasing the heroes.

"What should we do!?" shouted Cure Aqua.

"Just presume that the front people are the real us!" suggested Kamen Rider Knight.

"He's right!" said Blue Buster.

In the Spy HQ, obstacles were everywhere, so the heroes have to jump on them so the kaijin wouldn't attack them. There were boxes everywhere, unknown what was inside, but ToQ3 kept on jumping on them in fear that there might be an explosive inside.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Dark Wing as she flew.

In the Animal Waterfall, the green heroes kept on running. Kamen Rider Ryugen attacked some animals with the Budou Ryuhou.

"This is useless!" he said, and then he unlocks his Kiwi Lockseed. "Kiwi!" said the Lockseed, and then Ryugen put the Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver. "Lock On! Hai! Kiwi Arms! Geki, Rin, Seiya Ha!" announced the Sengoku Driver. Ryugen is now in his Kiwi Arms form, and then he kept on running while attacking.

In the Desert, most of the pink Sentai were running fast, except for ToQ5. Cure Fortune quickly grabbed ToQ5's arm and ran with her.

"Fortune?" said ToQ5.

"Run faster next time! I have to do this!" said Fortune.

"I'm going to shoot you all!" claimed Massacre. ToQ5 got scared.

In the Seaside, Sea Monster was chasing the heroes on water in high speed.

"He's too fast to get away with! What shall we do!?" shouted Cure Rouge.

"Don't talk, and run!" answered Gosei Black and Kyoryu Black at the same time. Meanwhile, Cure Ace ran with Kamen Rider Accel, until suddenly, Accel grabbed Ace's arm and ran together.

In the Haunted Garden, the kaijin and Nazoman's shadows were chasing the heroes quickly.

"Help us! I want to get outta here!" shouted Gokai Silver.

"Don't stop!" suggested Kamen Rider Nigo.

"OK!" replied Gokai Silver.

"My shadows are unstoppable! Go get them, my shadows!" commanded Nazoman. The shadows ran faster.

"Oh shoot!" said Kyoryu Gold.

Back in the Sengoku Period, the chase was still going on. Until finally, Gaim yelled.

"Geez! What in the world is thiiiiiiiis!?"

* * *

Back on Earth, the atmosphere was dark and gloomy. No water, no light, and it was completely dry. The silhouette was still there, including Ribbon and Glassan.

"When will everybody come out?" asked Ribbon.

"We just have to wait," answered Glassan.

"This is going to take a long time…" said Ribbon, and then the two fairies sighed.

* * *

Back in The 7 Worlds of Doom, the chase was over. But now, they have to fight again, starting in the Desert. Cure Fortune was kicking a giant kaijin. Along with Milky Rose, they did a double punch.

"He's unbeatable!" said Milky Rose.

"I know what to do!" said Fortune.

Fortune's Fortune Piano opened, until it made a sound.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony! Pine Arabian!"

"**Pretty Cure, Oriental Dream!"**

The attack worked. "Go on, Milky Rose!" said Fortune. Rose put the stylus on the side of her Milky Palette.  
**"Milky Rose Blizzard!"**

The two powers combined and the kaijin was finally purified.

* * *

Now we're on to the seaside, with the two Riders Baron and Zangetsu doing counterattacks together. Although they aren't really friends, they have to do this. Now, kaijin are surrounding them.

"Alright, now what shall we do?" asked Zangetsu. Baron slashed some kaijin with his BanaSpear, some were purified, but more seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Shoot," said Baron. Zangetsu tried to attack with the Sonic Arrow, but it failed.

"It's not working," he said, until suddenly, someone managed to slash the kaijin until they were fully purified.

"Kaixa?" said Baron.

"I'm here to help, go get some more, I'm going to attack these." said Kamen Rider Kaixa.

"Thanks," said Zangetsu, as he and Baron ran to get more kaijin. But when they ran, they saw Kamen Rider Chalice and Garren struggling to fight with the Oyster Uzaina.

"Seems like they need help," said Zangetsu, and then he inserted his Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

**1…10…100… Melon Energy!**

"Uzainaaa!" said the Uzaina until it was purified. Garren and Chalice looked back.

"T-thank you…" said Garren.

"That was cool enough," said Chalice. Sea Monster was getting really mad.

"Don't you dare to kill most of my friends! Here, I'll give you more!" he said. Even more kaijin shaped like sea creatures jumped out of the water.

"Oh snap!" said Garren and Chalice together. The giant fish monster was just about to attack the four Riders. But sadly, they can't run because all of the kaijin were surrounding them. Suddenly, a female hero jumped in and made a big barrier to defend the Riders.

"Guys, go and get some more!" commanded Cure Egret.

"Thank you, Cure Egret!" said Chalice.

* * *

In the Animal Waterfall, the four Kamen Riders: Ryugen, Gills, Zeronos, and Leangle were counterattacking together. Animals were surrounding them.

"Shoot them! All of it!" commanded Ryugen.

"OK!" said Leangle. But since he didn't have a gun, he used his Leangle Rouzer to whack some kaijin. Zeronos, along with Gills jumped high.

"Rider Double Kick!" said Zeronos and Gills. Some of the kaijin were purified.

* * *

In the Mirror World, it was finally a showdown of the heroes versus their fake copies.

"You won't get away with this!" said the Fake Aoranger, as he punched the real Aoranger.

"Why you!" he said. Meanwhile, Cure Marine and Cure Aqua fought with their own fake copies.

"I got it!" shouted Marine.  
**"Marine Shoot!"  
**Water was surrounding the Fake Marine.

"Go, Aqua!" said Marine to Aqua.

**"Pretty Cure, Sapphire Arrow!"  
**Cure Aqua made a bow and arrow out of water, and soon, she released the power. The two water powers combined, until Shinken Blue saw it.

"I'll go too!" he said.  
**"Shinkenmaru! Water Dragon Dance!"  
**Shinken Blue's attack wasn't really a long-ranging attack, but it also combined with Marine and Aqua's attacks. Soon, Marine and Aqua saw Shinken Blue. The three water powers slightly made the fake copies go weaker.

* * *

In the Haunted Garden, BoukenSilver, along with Kyoryu Gold counterattacked within each other.

"Get those plants, while I get that one!" commanded BoukenSilver.

"Alright!" answered Kyoryu Gold. Kyoryu Gold ran to the giant plant monster, and then he attacked it.

"Need help?" asked Kamen Rider Birth.

"Fine," answered Kyoryu Gold. So Birth and Kyoryu Gold both are trying to purify most kaijin.

* * *

In the Spy HQ, most of the Pretty Cures are counterattacking with the yellow Sentai, especially Cure Honey with ToQ3.

"I have a plan," said Cure Honey.

Honey's PreChanMirror opened, making an untransformed reflection of Yuko.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Coconuts Samba!"

"**Pretty Cure, Maracas Rhythm Spark! Mambo!"**

The monster also danced to Honey's attack, until it became weaker and weaker.

"Again!" said Honey.  
**"Honey Burning Dancing! Vamola Mucho!"  
**When Honey said "Vamola Mucho", Yellow Buster noticed something.

"Vamola Mucho? Hey, that's what the Kyoryugers say! That's so cool!" said Yellow Buster amazed. The kaijin was finally purified, but they still have loads to go.

* * *

Now, we're on the main world, the Sengoku period. We can see Kamen Riders W, OOO, Decade, and Fourze, all standing together in a diamond-shaped pattern. The Shockers were surrounding them, and they can't move nor attack.

"Uh, there's so many Shockers, what shall we do?" asked OOO worried.

"Don't move," answered Decade. W as Philip, who was silent, was thinking of a strategy on how to defeat 20 Shockers with only four people. Philip's supersmart mind was thinking, until seconds later, he made the plan. "Why not we try Rider Quadruple Attack?" suggested W as Philip.

"What?" said Fourze.

"It's when the four of us attack at the same time, then we can defeat 20 Shockers with only the four of us." explained W as Philip.

"Great idea," answered W as Shotaro.

"OOO, on your back," said W as Philip.

"Got it," answered OOO.

"Decade, on the side," W continued.

"Okay," answered Decade.

"And Fourze, on the other side." he said.

"Roger!" said Fourze.

"In the count of three, we'll jump," said W.

"One, two, three!"

The four Riders jumped, but OOO was somehow confused.

"Philip?" said OOO.

"Yes?" said W.

"If you say I'm on the back, do I have to attack behind me?" asked OOO.

Then Fourze and Decade also blurted out.

"Which side am I supposed to attack in? This side or this side?" asked Fourze.

"Sorry to ask, but right or left? It's quite unclear," asked Decade.

"Whaaat!? You guys don't know where to go?" shouted W as Philip frustrated.

"Philip! You got it wrong!" interrupted W as Shotaro. "Eiji, Gentaro, Tsukasa, just attack the Shockers right in front of you." explained W. Now, the four Riders are ready to attack. Their feet touched each other, still in the diamond pattern.

"Are you ready? One, two, three, Go!" said W as Shotaro in English.

The four Riders flew quickly to attack the Shockers. First off, it's OOO who is going to attack. "Take this!" he said, as he set three white O Medals on his OOO Driver.

"Sai! Gorilla! Zou! Sagohzo, Sagohzo, Sagohzo!"  
OOO is now in his Sagohzo form. With his big hands, he powerfully punched the Shockers. Until he does a Rider Kick.  
**"Scanning Charge!"**

Now, it's Fourze's turn. "It's Rocket time!" he said, as he switched on his Rocket Astroswitch. "Rocket On!" said the Fourze Driver.  
**"Limit Break! Rider Rocket Punch!"**  
But he wasn't over yet, Fourze also switched on his Drill Astroswitch. "Drill On!" said the Driver, and finally, Fourze does a Rider Kick with both the Rocket on his arm and the drill on his leg.  
**"Limit Break! Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"**

It's Decade's turn next. He did a quick somersault in the air. "This might tickle a bit," he said. He set his Final Attack Ride Card on his DecaDriver.  
**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!"  
**"Rider Kick!" shouted Decade.

Finally, it was W's turn. The two men of W's user were holding their hearts and hope that Philip's plan actually worked. "Let's do this, Philip!" said W as Shotaro. "OK!" said W as Philip. W set his Gaia Memory on the side of his Double Driver.  
**"MAXIMUM DRIVE"  
**"Joker Grenade!" said W, both of them, the powerful wind blew the Shockers away, and then it exploded.

"This clinches it…" said W as Joker, striking a pose. Finally all the four Riders finished Rider Kicking the Shockers.

"Good job, guys! Now let's get some more!" said W as Shotaro, and the four Riders split up to defeat more.

* * *

We're back to the Blue team, which they are still in trouble on which is the real person and which is not. For instance, ToQ2 accidentally punched the real Kamen Rider Knight, and Kamen Rider Diend Rider Kicked the real Cure Princess. Now this was a real confusion.

"This is so hard to tell who's who!" said ToQ2.

"I have a plan!" said Princess.

Princess' PreChanMirror opened, until it made an untransformed reflection of Hime.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Macadamia Hula Dance!"

"**Pretty Cure, Hawaiian Alohaoe!" **

None of the real heroes got affected by this attack, but the fake ones do. Now, it has been discovered, all the flying heroes are the fake copies.

"Everyone, hurry up and get them!" commanded Princess, who was still dancing.

"OK!" said ToQ2. All the heroes, except for Princess aimed for the flying heroes. They weren't too high, so the heroes can easily attack them. Princess is the one that had to control the fake heroes, so she kept on dancing non-stop. While the heroes are fighting, Princess yelled.

"Hurry up! My arms are getting tired!" she said.

ToQ2 also defeated the Fake Cure Princess, so it wouldn't be a waste of time.

* * *

Back in the Sengoku Period, nearly all of the Shockers got defeated. Everyone was working together, and their only thing left is to escape. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Gaim, in his Jimber Lemon form, and Cure Lovely, who kept on working together from before, realized that they are actually a good pair to team up with. Now, they don't argue with each other again.

"I gotta say that you have pretty good fighting skills," complimented Lovely.

"Uh, thanks. You too," answered Gaim.

"Form Change!" they both said.

Lovely's PreChanMirror opened, until it made an untransformed reflection of Megumi.

"Kawarunrun!"  
"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco!"

"**Pretty Cure, Passion Dynamite! Ole!"**

The attack hit some Shockers. Now, it was Gaim's turn. He took a Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"Cherry Energy!" said the Lockseed. Gaim took out his Lemon Energy Lockseed and then he inserted the Cherry Energy Lockseed. "Lock On!" said the Sengoku Driver. Finally, Gaim sliced the Orange Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver.  
"Soiya! Mix! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage! Jimber Cherry! Haha!"

"Cherry?" said Lovely still in her Cherry Flamenco form. "Alright! Let's do the Cherry Combination!"

"Yes!" said Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms.  
Lovely spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.

"**Lovely Rosa Tormenta!"  
**There was a huge rose tornado surrounding the Shockers, now it was Gaim's turn. He set his Cherry Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, and then he held the arrow.  
**1… 10… 100… Cherry Energy!**

Gaim released the energy blast. Along with Lovely's attack, the two powers combined, and it purified 5 Shockers. Gaim and Lovely looked at each other, and then they hi-fived.

"How… could you…" said Kuro Samurai. But oddly, there were black energy orbs surrounding him. He wasn't the only one like that, the other Priests of Doom too.

"We… want to destroy you!" yelled Kuro Samurai, and finally, the black energy orb released from his body and it aimed at the heroes. There was an explosion that occurred, and finally, all of the heroes got defeated by the strong energy blast. Everyone looked weak.

* * *

"Just give up already!" said Nevi and Neva.  
"You guys are plain useless!" said Dark Wing.  
"The future has nothing to do with!" said Exit.  
"Now, it's time to shoot you!" said Massacre.  
"Stop protecting the future!" said Sea Monster.  
"I'll attack you with my shadows!" said Nazoman.  
"Die," said Kuro Samurai, aiming another powerful energy orb to the heroes who are lying on the ground with no power.

Suddenly, ToQ1 stood up a bit.

"Don't kill us yet," he said, and then he finally stood up.

"Why are we supposed to be like this? We're not even protecting the future!" he argued. In fact, he was talking to the heroes, who were actually listening to him.

"We can't go on like this! Now, let's protect the future!"


	13. Ch 11: A Way to Escape

Lovely and Gaim, who were still lying down on the ground, finally understood ToQ1's words. They both gasped.

"Guys, remember? It's for the future, and for everyone. We'll protect everyone's futures!" said ToQ1 like an orator.

"ToQ1…" murmured Gaim and Lovely, and then they finally stood up.

"Y-you're right…" said a voice. It was GaoRed. With Kamen Rider Kiva beside him, they also stood up slowly.

"Why are we supposed to go on like this?" said GaoRed.

"It will be impossible if we don't work together," said Kiva.

"You're right," said Cure Black, who was also next to Kiva.

"I want to protect everyone's smiles!" she said.

"Thank you for saying that," said Kamen Rider Kuuga. More and more heroes stood up.

"Take this as an advantage!" said Lovely, and then she spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.  
**"Lovely Punching Punch!"  
**A big hand appeared, until most of the Shockers got purified. "I'll go too!" said Kamen Rider Wizard. He put on a ring.  
**BIG, PLEASE  
**The two big hands punched all of the Shockers in unison, until there were no more Shockers ever again.

"We did it!" said Lovely, and the two big hands high-fived.

* * *

"It's pointless if we just lie down like that!" said ToQ2.

"Tokatti…" said Cure Princess. ToQ2 went to her.

"Hime, come on," said ToQ2, lending his hand. Princess took ToQ2's hand, and she stood up.

"Take this, then!" said Princess. She courageously spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.  
**"Princess Bullet Machine Gun!"  
**Blue energy orbs were everywhere around the Mirror World, until all the mirrors broke. The Mirror Akanbes were all purified too.

"What!?" shouted Neva. "Fine then, take this!" Neva continued as she made a huge energy orb out of her hands, and then she released it. It was aiming at Princess, until suddenly.

**"Stego Shield!"  
** Kyoryu Blue appeared right in front of Princess, making a blue barrier to defend Princess.

"Run, Cure Princess! Don't forget to tell the rest to get up!" reminded Kyoryu Blue.

"Thank you!" said Princess quickly, and then she ran to make her friends stand up and protect the future.

* * *

"I won't give up!" yelled Cure Peace throughout the entire Spy HQ. She stood up. "This is for the future, and for my fellow Sentai friends who I always admire!" she said, like she was another orator.

"Cure Peace…" said ToQ3. Then she stood up.

"That's right! Cure Peace is fighting for the future, but she always wanted to fight with us, and that's why we made her dreams come true!" said ToQ3.

"Nonsense!" said Dark Wing ignoring ToQ3's words.

"That's not nonsense!" said Cure Honey.

"I… I wish that the future can get loads of delicious rice, so we can happily eat them!" said Honey.

"That's so stupid! You want to protect the future because of food? Ha, that's really stupid!" said Dark Wing.

ToQ3 shot a bullet in the air.

* * *

"It's decided!" yelled ToQ4 while defending himself from a charging animal. "I finally know a way to get out of here!" he said, and then he threw the animal in the air.

"How did you..." said Exit.

"Because we're strong," said Kamen Rider Ryugen who also stood up, and he was also helping ToQ4.

"Micchy…" said ToQ4. Ryugen shot several animals.

"No! Why would you..." shouted Exit.

* * *

"I'm strong," said ToQ5 as we move on to the desert.

"I'm very strong!" she shouted. Cure Fortune, who was still lying on the ground, heard ToQ5.

"Kagura…" she murmured.

"Iona," said ToQ5. "Let's work together with the others!" she continued.

Fortune smiled, and then she stood up.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Fortune.

"That's OK!" said ToQ5.

"I shouldn't be yelling at a person who's older than me," Fortune continued.

Meanwhile, Cure Sword and Kyoryu Pink also stood up.

"That's right," said Sword.

"We are strong…" said Kyoryu Pink.

"Come on, ladies! Let's get out of here!" said Sword and Kyoryu Pink together.

* * *

"The sea may be the best place to relax," said ToQ6, who had aroused. "But this sea isn't!"

"Hmm…" said Sea Monster ignoring ToQ6's words.

"And if you want to know the meaning of true power, here you go!" said ToQ6. He set his Drill Ressha inside his Yudou Breaker.  
**Alright, Alright!  
**"Taste it!" shouted ToQ6, and the energy blast purified every single kaijin.

Sea Monster gasped. "How could you kill my beautiful monsters, Zaram!" he continued.

"My name is not Zaram!" shouted ToQ6. "If I protect rainbows, my name is Nijino Akira, remember that!"

The two Kamen Riders Baron and Zangetsu stood up, with Cure Ace.

"He's right," said Ace.

"And for that, it's time to finish one last monster: that one," said Zangetsu, pointing to a giant piranha monster. He aimed his Sonic Arrow to the monster, and finally, he released the energy blast, making the monster getting purified.

* * *

"Why are we supposed to give up?" asked Kamen Rider Beast sarcastically, and then he chuckled.

"The heck?" said Nazoman.

"I could just kill these shadows in a minute!" Beast continued, and then he threw a shadow in the air, until it faded.

Nazoman gasped. "Oh, how could you!" he shouted. Kyoryu Gold, who also stood up joined in to punch the shadows. Without looking front, he was looking down while punching.

"We have power," he said. "Because we have our friends," he continued. "King, I'm coming for you."

* * *

Finally, back on Earth, the silhouette finally ran to an empty crooked space.

"Go! Protect the Future!" shouted Glassan.

_I can do this; I know that I can do this! _said the running silhouette.

"This is the Quest to Protect the Future! Come on!" shouted Ribbon.

"We are not…" said ToQ5 and Fortune,  
"Going to get…" said ToQ4 and Ryugen,  
"Your hands…" said ToQ3 and Honey,  
"On the…" said ToQ2 and Princess,  
"Future, because…" said ToQ6, Baron, and Zangetsu,  
"We're definitely going to…" said ToQ1, Gaim, and Lovely.

"PROTECT IT!" shouted the silhouette, until he is finally revealed. The silhouette wasn't a silhouette anymore, although he wasn't fully revealed. He was halfway shaded in black. He stabbed the ground with his sword, while all of the heroes from the various worlds collaborated to punch the ground with their bare fists.


	14. Ch 12: Lord Titan

The atmosphere had changed into a quiet moment. All the heroes, who had punched the ground together in unison, found a way to escape already. Shades of white light appeared on the ground, until it became very bright. Finally, all of the heroes actually escaped the 7 Worlds of Doom!

"Hime!" said Lovely.

"Kaito! Micchy! Takatora!" said Gaim.

"Everyone!" said ToQ1.

Everyone landed perfectly. Finally, they were back on Earth. No more death games about kaijin chasing them. No more attacking. But they were clueless where the 8 Priests of Doom went to.

"It's not over yet!" said Kuro Samurai's voice.

"What the!?" said Gaim. In fact, the 8 Priests of Doom were still alive, and they also followed the heroes to escape!

"Kuro Samurai!? Why are you still here!?" asked Cure Melody.

"You had escaped, congratulations!" said Nevi.

"What are you talking about!?" said Diend.

"But you know what?" said Neva.

"We're not the final boss in this!" said Sea Monster.

"What!?" said Baron.

"In minutes, His Majesty Lord Titan will soon appear to attack you guys!" explained Nazoman.

"Lord Titan?" said ToQ4.

"I… I don't understand! There's Lord Titan and there's Infinity! But we don't know who Infinity is!" interrupted Gaim.

"Infinity?" whispered Kuro Samurai. He smirked.

"Thank you, young one. You reminded us about Infinity. Now, where is he!?" he yelled.

"Oh no…" said Gaim.

"Anyway…" said ToQ1. "Even when our friend reminded you about Infinity, we're still going to fight!" he proclaimed. "Everyone, get them!" ToQ1 shouted.

* * *

All the heroes ran for a great battle. There were only 8 villains, and there are hundreds of heroes. Meanwhile, behind a tree, the silhouette was hiding.

"Go get them," he said, talking to the heroes. "Then I'll go."

Back in the battle, many Riders, Sentai, and Cures were all doing crossover counterattacks. Cure Ace and Kamen Rider Accel did Accel Shot several times. Now, we're focusing on the Leader Cures.

"I want to protect everyone's hearts!" said Cure Peach.

"And their dreams shall be unlimited!" said Cure Dream.

"You're talking about nonsense!" said Nazoman.

Suddenly, Cure Happy, with Cure Blossom protected Peach and Dream.

"Go get the others, attack with the Sentai and Riders, they're strong!" suggested Cure Blossom quickly.

"OK!" said Peach and Dream, and then they flew.  
**"Blossom Shower!"  
**A circle of cherry blossoms attacked Nazoman, but sadly, it missed.

"Missed!" said Nazoman. Happy grunted. "Spirit, spirit, spirit!" she yelled.  
**"Pretty Cure, Happy Shower!"  
**A ray of light appeared, and Nazoman got hit.

"Yes!" said Happy and Blossom.

Meanwhile, Cure Melody along with Go-On Red, HurricaneRed, and Kamen Rider Kabuto, are fighting altogether versus Nevi and Neva. Melody with Kabuto versus Nevi, and Go-On Red with HurricaneRed versus Neva. Melody kicked Nevi, but he kept on defending himself. Then, Kabuto spoke up.

"Grandmother said that we can't take things too seriously," said Kabuto.

"What?" said Melody.

"But she also said that the hero never gives up!" Kabuto continued. "Take this!" he said. He activated his Kabuto Zecter.

**1, 2, 3…  
"Rider Kick!"  
RIDER KICK  
**Kabuto successfully kicked Nevi's face, until he got pushed away.

"Curse you…" murmured Nevi.

"Alright!" said Melody.

* * *

Now, we're onto Go-On Red and HurricaneRed versus Neva.

"Two red weak Sentai I see!" said Neva.

"We… are… strong!" shouted HurricaneRed in front of Neva's face while kicking her.

"This is power!" said Go-On Red as he punched Neva.

"You two don't make a good team!" said Neva.

"Decided!" shouted HurricaneRed.

"What?" asked Go-On Red.

"We'll counterattack together," replied HurricaneRed.

"Right," said Go-On Red. The two Sentai jumped high, and then they aimed at Neva, who was just watching.

"Shinobi Engine Kick!" HurricaneRed and Go-On Red shouted. They kicked Neva, and it successfully worked.

* * *

Now, it's Cure Bloom, Kamen Rider W, and Gosei Red attacking together versus Kuro Samurai.

"We have to versus this guy again!?" said Gosei Red.

"Anyway, we'll just fight!" said Bloom.

W form changed by activating his Gaia Memories. "Luna! Trigger!" said the Gaia Memories. "Henshin," said W as Shotaro putting in the Trigger Memory and the Luna Memory. "LunaTrigger!" announced the Double Driver.

"Whoa! That's so cool! How did you do that!?" said Bloom.

"Just a bit of science," said W as Philip.

But Kuro Samurai interrupted them. "Shut up!" he said while trying to slice W with his katana.

"Watch out!" said Gosei Red.

"Handle!" shouted W as Shotaro, and then his arm turned longer until Kuro Samurai got shocked.

"What a long hand you have! But I'll just slice it!" said Kuro Samurai. Suddenly, Gosei Red called out.

**"Twistornado Card, Tensou!"  
**A large transparent whirlwind came out of nowhere, until the powerful wind attacked Kuro Samurai. Then, W kept on using his long yellow arm to punish him. He finally used his Trigger Magnum to shoot. But Kuro Samurai wouldn't give up, he quickly escaped the wind and he charged to get W and Gosei Red again. Until suddenly, Bloom made a huge circular barrier.

"Thank you," said W as Philip.

* * *

Even more heroes attacked the Priests of Doom, until finally, it's Kamen Rider Gaim, along with Cure Lovely and ToQ1 who are going to attack.

"Time to use my strongest power!" said Gaim, and then he unlocked the Kachidoki Lockseed. "Kachidoki!" said the Lockseed. Gaim then set the Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver. "Lock On! Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza, Shutsuji, Ei, Ei, Oh!" cheered the Sengoku Driver. Gaim is now in his Kachidoki Arms form.

"Whoa…" said Lovely. Gaim activated his DJ Gun and he spun the turntable of the gun, and then he tried to shoot Dark Wing.

"I'll go too!" said Lovely, and then she twisted the dial on her LovePreBrace.

**"Lovely Heart Destruction!"  
**Pink energy orbs were everywhere attacking Dark Wing.

"I can't see!" she yelled.

"Now, Gaim!" said Lovely.

"Before that," said Gaim, and then he pressed a button on his Kiwami Lockseed.

"Fruits Basket!" announced the Lockseed.

"Lovely, stand back," warned Gaim. He inserted the Lockseed next to the Kachidoki Lockseed, and then Gaim twists the lock of the Kiwami Lockseed, and finally, Gaim's strongest power was revealed. "Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!" announced the Sengoku Driver.

"Whoa!" said ToQ1 amazed.

"Fight!" shouted Gaim, and then he summoned his first weapon. "Daidaimaru!" announced the Lockseed. Dark Wing was also ready to defend.

"It's… our… stage… NOW!" shouted Gaim, and then he powerfully pushed Dark Wing away.

"Whoa, with only one try, Kota could already push away that villain…" said ToQ1.

"That's amazing!" said Lovely.

* * *

Finally after that, ToQ6 ran to ToQ1.

"It's time," said ToQ6.

"What?" asked ToQ1, and then he remembered. "Oh, right."

After Gaim was back in his Orange Arms, his Kachidoki Lockseed flew magically, and then it landed into ToQ1's hand.

"What?" said Gaim. Magically, the Kachidoki Lockseed turned into a ToQGer Ressha. The Ressha was orange with some Japanese-inspired art. But oddly, again, Lovely's transformation PreCard also flew to ToQ1's hand, and it turned into a Pink Ressha with a ribbon in front.

"No way! Why did they…" said Lovely.

"I got it…" said ToQ1, and then he summoned his Red Ressha.  
_The train is now arriving. Please remain behind the white line while waiting. Red Ressha!_  
"Wanna help?" asked ToQ1 to Gaim and Lovely.

"Us? In a robot?" said Lovely.

"Sure!" answered Gaim.

"Mio! Kagura! Give your Rainbow Pass to them!" commanded ToQ1.

"OK!" said ToQ5, and then ToQ3 and ToQ5 gave their Rainbow Passes to Lovely and Gaim to enter the ToQ-Oh.  
_We thank you for riding with us. ToQ-Oh is now completed. The doors are opening._  
"All aboard ToQ-Oh!" said ToQ1.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" said Gaim, and his seat was orange, while Lovely's was pink.

"What shall we do now?" asked Gaim.

"Since those villains down there are still in full charge, let's make them weaker!" suggested ToQ1. "Let's use these!" he continued. He pressed a button on the ToQ Changer to eject the Red Ressha, and then he set the Kachidoki Ressha to the ToQ Changer. "Kachidoki Ressha!" said ToQ1. Then finally, the Kachidoki Ressha is arriving.  
_Kachidoki Ressha! Kachidoki Ressha!  
_"And one more!" said ToQ1. He set the Pretty Cure Ressha on his ToQ Changer. "Pretty Cure Ressha, Set!" he said.  
_Pretty Cure Ressha! Pretty Cure Ressha!_  
"Whoa, there it is!" exclaimed Gaim as he pointed to the two Resshas.

"That looks so cool!" said Lovely.

"OK, time to link up!" said ToQ1. "Kachidoki Ressha, Link Up!" he said while the Kachidoki Ressha is on the ToQ-Oh's right arm. "Pretty Cure Ressha, Link Up!" he continued while the Pretty Cure Ressha is on the ToQ-Oh's left arm.

"All aboard! Cure Kachidoki ToQ-Oh!"

The new ToQ-Oh had orange flags behind it, just like Gaim's Kachidoki Arms. All the 8 Priests of Doom saw it.

"Ha, that's so lame!" said Kuro Samurai.

"I can see your last stop!" shouted ToQ1. And then he activated the Kachidoki Ressha since it was also equipped with the DJ Gun. The DJ Gun tries to shoot the Priests of Doom, but it didn't work.

"Yikes!" said Gaim.

"One more thing," said ToQ1.  
**"Crossing Sword! Lovely Kachidoki Shoot!"  
**"W-what!?" said Nevi.

"Take this!" shouted Gaim, Lovely, and ToQ1 altogether. And then, the Crossing Sword slashed the Priests of Doom successfully, but it's still unknown if they were really dead or not.

"We did it!" said Lovely.

After the Cure Kachidoki ToQ-Oh had successfully defeated the 8 Priests of Doom, Ribbon and Glassan flew to the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures.

"Guys!" said Ribbon.

"Ribbon!" said Princess.

"Glassan!" said Fortune.

"So… are we done?" asked ToQ1.

"How could you defeat my 8 Priests of Doom!"

It was a mysterious voice that came from nowhere.

"Who was that!?" asked Gaim, and then all the heroes looked up; it was Lord Titan.

"Are you… Lord Titan?" asked ToQ2.

"I am Lord Titan! And I shall destroy everyone's futures!" shouted Lord Titan. Meanwhile, Cure Heart was shocked. Lord Titan was the big boss that the heroes, except for the Armored Riders, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and the ToQGers, defeated back in Hero Park.

"You're still alive!?" shouted Cure Heart.

"What do you mean?" asked Cure Rosetta.

"Guys, he's the monster that we defeated in Hero Park, and he's still alive!" reminded Heart.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" yelled Kyoryu Red.

"How did he…" said Kamen Rider Beast.

"I faked my death!" explained Lord Titan.

"And now, revive, my 8 Priests of Doom!" Titan continued.

The 8 Priests of Doom, who were presumably dead before, got revived by Titan's black magic.

"This city and the world must be destroyed!" announced Titan.

"No, wait!" shouted Gaim. But it was too late, Titan made huge thunderstorms, and all the citizens of Zawame City hid inside their houses. The Yggdrasill Tower was wrecked, and it was split into half.

"No!" yelled Zangetsu, because he owned the tower. Lord Titan filled the entire world into eternal darkness.

"Now, you have to defeat my 8 Priests of Doom more once again! If you can't you're weak, then I'll put this world into eternal darkness!" said Titan to the heroes.

All the heroes were shocked about Titan's words. "No…" said Gaim. "I can't save Zawame City ever again." he continued. But suddenly…

"It's not like that!"


	15. Ch 13: Infinity

All the heroes looked behind their backs, since the unknown voice came from the back. What they saw was an armored hero. He had a cape and a Sengoku Driver with him. On his helmet, there was an infinity sign, it was also everywhere on his suit. Gaim gasped.

"Is that..." he said. The armored hero jumped down.

"I am the hero from the future, Infinity!"

"Infinity…" murmured Gaim. "It's him…"

Gaim was speechless. In fact, Infinity is also an Armored Rider.

"Everyone, leave this to me. I can defeat those 8 Priests of Doom," said Kamen Rider Infinity.

"OK," said Gaim.

"So it was you, Infinity. I can show you that I'm stronger!" shouted Titan. "And those heroes are useless!"

"No, Titan. Those heroes were struggling to fight in order to save the future. The tried so hard, but you kept on trying to make them lose. That's really unfair, so let me show you my real strength…" said Infinity.

* * *

_(Insert Theme: Infinity Wings - Daiki Ise x Shogo Kamata)_

He ran to charge the 8 Priests of Doom, who were also ready to charge Infinity.

"First off," said Infinity. He sliced his unknown Lockseed once on his Sengoku Driver.  
**Infinity Hurricane!**  
A huge wind aimed towards Kuro Samurai, and then Infinity used his Mugen Slasher, his sword, to slash Kuro Samurai until he is purified.

"Curse you, Infinity!" yelled Kuro Samurai until he's purified. Infinity then put his Lockseed on the slot of his Mugen Slasher. "Lock On!" said the Mugen Slasher. Energy blasts came from the tip of the sword.  
**1… 10… 100… Infinity Charge!  
**The powerful navy blue energy blasts aimed for Nevi and Neva.

"You got us!" yelled the twins until they got purified. Gaim, who was watching, was really amazed with him.

"Shoot, I'm next!" said Dark Wing unamused. Infinity ran to Dark Wing, and then he summoned his Musou Saber.

"Infinity also has a Musou Saber!?" said Gaim. Infinity then put the end of the Mugen Slasher to the end of the Musou Saber.

"Mugen Slasher Naginata Mode!" said Infinity, and then he put his Lockseed on the Musou Saber slot.

**1000…10000…100000… Unlimited! Infinity Supercharge!  
**The attack didn't only hit Dark Wing, but it also aimed at Sea Monster and Exit too.

"Noooo!" the three villains shouted. Finally, he has two more priests to purify, Massacre and Nazoman.

"It's time to end this," said Infinity, and then he sliced his Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver thrice.  
**Infinity Supernova!  
**A huge shooting star aimed at the two unpurified villains. And finally, they hit both of them.

"Curses!" yelled Nazoman and Massacre together. And finally, there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Gaim went super speechless. He thinks that Infinity is a really cool hero.

"Stop!" shouted Lord Titan. Infinity looked at Titan. "How dare you! You defeated my 8 Priests of Doom!" Titan yelled. "Now, I shall steal your powers!"

With Titan's black magic, he took all the heroes' powers, and finally, they automatically untransform since their powers are stored in their transformation items. Titan did an evil laugh. "Now, these powers are all mine! You guys can't transform anymore, and I shall change your powers into the dark ones!" he said, and then he did another evil laugh. All the heroes were all untransformed. But now, what shall they do to return it?


	16. Ch 14: For the Future

Everyone, except for Infinity, are finally suffering from despair.

"Guys!" shouted Infinity, and then he ran to Kota.

"Armored Rider Gaim! Armored Rider Gaim! Don't give up yet!" reminded Infinity.

"What the use?!" yelled Kota. "We've tried so hard to fight with the villains, but it's no use! I give up!"

Infinity was shocked. "Armored Rider Gaim, please don't say that!" shouted Infinity. Kota slowly closed his eyes.

"You..." said Infinity. "You're a hero! And I thought heroes never give up, because they're fighting for justice! Come on! Please wake up and fight one more time!" said Infinity.

"Armored Rider Gaim will not stand up, Infinity! You're forever alone! You see? All those heroes had finally gave up! So this concludes, I win, and I'll take the future into a dark one!" said Titan.

Infinity was furious, so he clenched his fists. "No…" he said.

"We'll keep on trying until we can really protect the future!"

Kota quickly opened his eyes again.

"Protect the future?" he said.

"I… I thought you once said that this is The Quest to Protect the Future!" said Infinity. Kota was surprised.

"H-how did you know?" he said.

"I heard you," replied Infinity. "I heard from when you guys transformed."

Soon, Megumi stood up. "You... heard him?" she said.

"That's great," said Right as he also stood up. Soon, more and more heroes also stood up, although they were somehow injured.

"Why are we supposed to give up?" asked the untransformed Kamen Rider Faiz, Inui Takumi.

"Giving up is pointless," said the untransformed Decade, Kadoya Tsukasa.

"Yes," said Daigo.

"So that's why we want to push on to protect the future," said Mana.

"That's right!" said the untransformed Go-On Red, Esumi Sosuke.

"Everyone…" said Infinity.

"We are heroes who protect the world!" said Iona and Hime.

"Yes we are!" said Yuko and Tokatti.

"So that's why," said Micchy and Mio.

"We wouldn't give up," said Takatora and Hikari.

"We fight for power," said Kaito.

"And we fight for the good people," said Akira and Kagura.

"And we are one whole dream team!" said Kota, Megumi and Right.

Finally, all the heroes had stand up for justice. "Protecting the future, and protecting unlimited dreams! This is The Quest to Protect the Future! We all fight for justice as teammates! Because..." said Kota

"We will never give up, for everyone's sake!"

After everyone posed while untransformed, there was a huge ray of light above them. Infinity looked up.

"What's that?" he said, and then the ray of light 'fell' from the sky. But in fact, it was a short small stick with a star on its tip. Kota picked one up.

"This is…"

Infinity gasped. "This is… Infinity Kingdom's greatest power! It's the Infinity Star Hero Light!" he said. "Guys, go and get one!" commanded Infinity to the heroes at the back. Everyone got one on their hands.

"Now what do we do with this?" asked Megumi.

"To return our powers, all we need to do is to turn this thing on and wave it as high as we can," explained Infinity.

"Got it!" said Right, and then he turned on his Infinity Star Hero Light.

Meanwhile, Ribbon and Glassan also got one.

"Let's all return the heroes' powers so they can fight again!" said Ribbon.

"Yes! Come on, let's do it!" said Glassan.

Everyone in the world had waved their Hero Lights up in the air.

"It's working…" said Infinity. "Guys, be more energetic!" he commanded.

"For the future!" shouted Kota.

"For everyone!" shouted Megumi.

"We'll protect everyone's futures!" shouted Right.

"It's not going to work!" shouted Lord Titan.

"No! It definitely would!" shouted Infinity, until we can see more allies waving their lights energetically, especially the rest of the Armored Riders and Team Gaim. Finally, another ray of light appeared.

"It's working, guys!" said Kota. And finally, it worked. The Hero Lights are on its maximum cheer power.

"Lord Titan, I told you it worked. Now, taste the power of justice!" said Infinity.

The heroes quickly transformed again, thanks to the power of the Infinity Star Hero Lights.

"My Sengoku Driver! It's working again!" said Gaim, who was now transformed.

"Everyone, thanks for the support," said Infinity to the allies who were supporting them.

"With infinite power and infinite eternity! We are…" said Gaim once again,

"Super Hero All Stars!" said all the heroes in unison, especially Infinity who also posed.

"Curse you, Super Hero All Stars!" said Lord Titan, and then his black magic returned. It was so powerful, but the heroes are trying not to give up. Infinity tried to block it with his Mugen Slasher, with Gaim helping him.

"He's way too strong now!" said Gaim.

"Don't say that word!" reminded Infinity.

"I wouldn't!" said Gaim.

"You shall die in my arms, Infinity!" shouted Lord Titan.

"I'm not going to die!" shouted Infinity, and miraculously, his yell made a sonic boom, so it pushed Titan's powers away.

"How did he do that?" said ToQ1.

"It's over for you, Lord Titan! We have friends that could help us, it's them!" said Infinity.

"Yeah! That's true!" said Gaim.

"Nonsense!" said Titan.

"And since there are hundreds of us, we would possibly win!" said Princess.

"Yes!" said ToQ3.

"Why are you saying words that meant nothing to me? I still want to destroy the future!" shouted Titan.

"Never!" shouted Lovely.

"Oh yes I would!" answered Titan.

"Now, it's time!" said ToQ1. All the heroes are ready for their final attack.

"**Kamen Rider…"  
"Super Sentai…"  
"Pretty Cure…"  
"Super Hero… Star Shot!"  
**Then, Infinity yelled,  
**"Infinity!"**

Again, like the original Star Shot, the huge winged star appeared and it aimed on Lord Titan.

"What's going on here!?" shouted Titan.

"Lord Titan! Remember this; the future wouldn't be on your hands! And this is the proof of true power!" shouted Infinity.

"What!?" said Titan. All the heroes yelled. Suddenly, Infinity sliced his Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver multiple times, until a huge infinity shaped transparent boomerang came across the huge winged star.

"We'll definitely protect the future because…" said Gaim.

"It's our stage… NOW!"

The huge winged star along with the infinity sign expanded, until it was too big for Lord Titan, and then, Titan, who was struggling to survive the light, failed to live. He got consumed by the huge winged star along with the Infinity sign.

"Curse you, Super Hero All Stars!" yelled Titan as he vanished, and finally, he was purified.

After the entire superhero group defeated Lord Titan, Infinity described his background information.

"Hey, Infinity. Why did you go to Earth all of a sudden?" asked Gaim.

"I… I was forced to," answered Infinity, and the flashback begins.

"I came from the future, and over there, we have a kingdom called the Infinity Kingdom. That kingdom was the place of unlimited dreams. I was a soldier there, along with other friends. I also got my Sengoku Driver and my Lockseed there. But one day, Lord Titan invaded the Infinity Kingdom, and I was forced to back to the past, because the king said that there are really good and strong superheroes there. And I found out that you, my friend, had the exact same belt as I do. So I just went to the Portal of The Past and I found you guys first in Hero Park."

"You're… a soldier?" asked Gaim.

"Yes," answered Infinity.

"But didn't the citizens from the Infinity Kingdom called you Armored Rider Infinity?" asked Gaim.

"I never wanted to refer myself as an Armored Rider or a Kamen Rider," said Infinity. "And now, since the battle is over, I have to go back,"

"Guys, thank you. The king was right. You guys are strong, brave, and passionate. You guys know how to protect the future, and you had officially saved my kingdom. Now, I have to go back to the future, since I am the king's most important guard." said Infinity.

"Infinity…" said Gaim, as he lend out his hand to shake hands with. Infinity took Gaim's hand and shook it.

"This is goodbye," said Gaim.

"Thank you, guys." said Infinity, and then he slowly walked away, and finally, he vanished. Infinity was officially gone.


	17. Ch 15: Farewell, My Friend

After transforming for a long time, it's 4:00 PM already. Conductor said that the ToQGers must be in Zawame Station on that time. The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures and Team Gaim, except for Micchy are also in there. Finally, the rainbow train had arrived, and Conductor was shown right in front of the door.

"Hello, guys!" said Conductor.

"Conductor!" said the ToQGers.

"How was the trip? Was it fun?" asked Ticket.

"It was awesome! Because we were doing The Quest to Protect the Future!" said Right. Kota just smiled.

Meanwhile, Megumi was speechless. "Right?" said Megumi.

"Yes?" said Right.

"Y-you were right… you did come from this rainbow train… you and the ToQGers are all from this train… That's so awesome!" said Megumi. Right smiled.

"Hey guys! Can we go now?" said Wagon, who popped out of the train.

"Sure!" said Kagura.

"Goodbye, Zawame City!" said Tokatti.

"We'll visit this city someday!" said Mio.

"Guys, take care!" said Hikari to Kota and his friends.

"I actually like this place, I wish I can come back soon," said Akira. All of the ToQGers, except for Right stepped in the train.

"Right?" said Akira.

"Megumi," said Right. "If you want to come to this train, go ahead," he continued. "Take care, you're a good friend. Goodbye, see you soon!" said Right, and then he turned to Kota. "This is goodbye, friend," said Right. Kota and Right shook hands, and finally, Right stepped in the train while waving.

"Bye, Right!" said Megumi and Kota. And finally, the doors of the ToQGer train had closed, and it goes off.

The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, along with Kota, Mai, and Chucky watched the train depart.

"I like that guy," said Megumi, and then she turned to Kota. "Kota, there's something I shall tell you before I leave," said Megumi solemnly.

"What is it?" asked Kota.

"I… I…" said Megumi, until there were tears in her eyes. Finally, she admitted it.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled while jumping on Kota and hugging him, until Kota nearly fell.

"Megumi!" said Hime, who was watching the scene.

"Kota, I'm really sorry!" said Megumi while crying as hard and she can.

"W-what did you do?" asked Kota.

"I realized that you are Zawame City's hero, and I thought you were also strangers too! Then I fought with you, but I didn't know you came from this city! I have no respect! I'm sorry!" said Megumi.

Kota's jacket was halfway wet because of Megumi's tears. "Megumi, I'm sorry," said Kota. "I'm sorry for fighting with you, I was just aware that we Armored Riders protect the city, not anybody else. But I was wrong. I'm sorry I injured you in the battle," he continued.

Finally, the train to Pikarigaoka is approaching.

"The train's here, come on, Megumi," said Iona, and then she, Hime, Yuko, Ribbon, and Glassan all went inside the shinkansen. Before Megumi stepped in the train, she has last words for Kota.

"Next year, I'll visit Zawame City for another Quest to Protect the Future. OK?" said Megumi as she smiled. Kota got teary-eyed.

"Yes!" he said, and then Kota also said his last words for is old enemy, but a new friend. "Goodbye, Megumi, you were a good fighter. Remember, protect the future!" said Kota, and finally, Megumi stepped inside the train, and the door closed, and finally, it went back to Pikarigaoka.

Seconds after the two train departures, Kota had more tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, Megumi, Right," whispered Kota.

"She's gone?" asked Chucky.

"She's gone," answered Kota. "For good."

Finally, Kota sobbed.

"Kota," said Mai. "Don't worry, she'll come back, remember?"

"I know," said Kota. "But I wish my best friends can stay a little longer." he continued.

"Stop crying, Kota," said Mai. "Come on, let's go home."

Kota nodded. And finally, the three friends left Zawame Station, and they went back to the garage, Team Gaim's base.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the futuristic Infinity Kingdom, everything was restored. There was a crystal ball showing the events on what happened in various cities and countries, like a live broadcast. This time, Infinity checked on what's happening in Zawame City, after he found out that the ToQGers and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures left Kota, Infinity turned off the vision.

"Thank you for saving my kingdom, guys."

**The End**


End file.
